My Personal Godzilla Neo Timeline
by TransJurassZilla
Summary: So here is my first story to publish. It is a large Godzilla saga that spans over the course of a contained Universe from beginning to end adapting any & everything you can imagine related to Godzilla or giant monster. Okay in reality, not everything is there. But I did my best. It is the first series in a trilogy I have in motion. Which is why you'll see Megatron/Galvatron here.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning Of Time-64 MYA

**This story is fanboy made setup of a personal unofficial Godzilla continuity combing the aspects of all the Godzilla films up to Godzilla Vs Kong 2020. There are also loads of extras thrown in such as Godzilla Monster Of Monsters, Super Godzilla & Godzilla Unleashed video game concepts, Godzilla IDW stories & Godzilla Television shows even down to Zone Fighter & Godzilla Island. If that was not enough, it has mixed in some unmade Godzilla concepts & a few personal fanboy touches. So this story is definitely a Godzilla loaded up lore deservingly so. The only property of Godzilla that's not touched upon are the Manga because I have a 0% experience with and knowledge of them. **

**It's pretty obvious I'm a huge fan of Godzilla since childhood and always imagined a personal story for the franchise. While my Godzilla The Series Season 3 I made was my original one, that was made 7 years ago & it does seem looking back a little wild. This one is way more tamed. There are 4 main inspirations that made me create this. Matt Frank is obviously the big one because the story is done the same way of mixing all the lore of the Toho Godzilla material oldest to latest. I do say his is more presentable & more faithful in the official Kaiju's characteristics. But the other 3 are Peter Jackson, Jordan Vogt Roberts & Marty Isenburg. Jackson for how he retold the classic King Kong story with a new style of presenting, Vogt Roberts for how he brought something completely new & fresh for the Kong series having a way new story. And Marty Isenburg who is like Peter & Jordan combined. Reworking something established while giving a new approach. He's the man that created the 2007 show Transformers Animated. So this series (minus the added series bits) is like a TFA for Godzilla.**

**The setup of the story is mainly about 4 factions as 2 teams at a constant war for claiming rule of planet Earth. There is the Earth Guardians who are a band monsters native to Earth who have made it their task to preserve their home planet from invading egomaniacs. The World Defenders a band of human made robots with the task to keep humanity in safe hands with all the monsters roaming about. The Rouge Mutations who are Monsters bent on mindless destroying & killing for their unbreakable urge of the taste of blood. & finally, Alien Invaders who are self explanatory. Beings from other worlds bent on enslaving Earth & all it's riches. The Guardians are aligned with the Defenders while the Mutants are aligned with the Aliens (sometimes.)**

**Almost every monster is depicted to be only 1 entity not split into slightly different beings just because of an upgrade or slight reinvention of design. All except for Godzilla, Mothra, Ghidorah & Mechagodzilla. Godzilla & Ghidorah have 8 different identities while Mothra & Mechagodzilla have 4. For Godzilla, there's Gojirax/Ghost Godzilla (a prehistoric tyrannical overlord of the Dinosaur age), Showa Godzilla (who adapts the 1954 & Showa Series Godzilla), Heisei Godzilla (who takes over from his father in 1976), Millennium Godzilla (who is a mix of Baby Godzilla/Godzilla Junior who then becomes the Godzilla 2000 Godzilla & finally into Kiryu), Legendary Godzilla, Spacegodzilla, Shin Godzilla & Godzilla Earth. For Ghidorah, there's King Ghidorah, Keizer Ghidorah, Queen Ghidorah, Death Ghidorah, Grand Ghidorah, God Ghidorah (who's the Legendary Ghidorah,) Mecha Ghidorah & Cyber Ghidorah. For Mothra, she gets reincarnated after several deaths. In 1959, 1972, 1995, 2004, 2019 & 3 more times between the years 2022 & 2057. Each one takes on a slightly different color scheme (like Classic, Rainbow, Leo & Legendary.) Finally for Mechagodzilla, there's the 70s one, the 80s one (who is the unused transforming one), the 90s one & finally the Anime one. I only added 2 original creations.**

**I was able to surprisingly mix in a lot to go along with the Godzilla material. Ofcourse, I brought in all the none Godzilla Toho Monster films like The Mysterians, Varan The Unbelievable, Frankenstein Vs Baragon, War Of The Gargantuas, Dogora, King Kong Escapes, Atragon, Rodan, Space Amoeba, Latitude Zero, Orochi The Eight Headed Dragon & Rebirth Of Mothra Trilogy to name only a few. I didn't add Gorath or Princess From The Moon because I don't know much about them. Read this carefully and you the text about how Gamera & Ultraman are indeed incorporated in the story. BUT! They don't get center foreground for 2 major reasons. 1, My enthusiasm for both of those franchises (while I think both are good) don't keep my nerd gush like Godzilla does. So Godzilla stays as center attention in all the stories while supporting characters like Mothra, Rodan & King Kong get secondary attention. And 2, establishing the lore of a series like Ultraman would make my head spin overwhelmingly. It was already hard to mix in King Kong, Gamera, Godzilla & even the Universal Monsters Dracula, Frankenstein, The Mummy, Wolfman & Creature From The Black Lagoon. So for Ultraman and all the other franchises, there built to be flexible with the main Godzilla focused storyline instead of being all about them. Other franchises added in include Daimajin, Spectreman, Gundam, Iron Giant, Sym Bionic Titan, Pacific Rim, Cloverfield, Jurassic Park (THE CHAOS EFFECT CONCEPTS ONLY!), Gorgo, Youngary, Konga, Gappa & even some North American Monster series such as The Blob, The Fly, The Thing, The Relic, Rampage, Primal Rage, DOOM, Ridley from Metroid & last off the top of my head, Tremors.**

**So I hope you the viewers enjoy this & leave a comment what your thoughts are on it.**

**Before The Beginning Of Time**

**The previous Ultraverse is eradicated by Orochi who was then defeated by his rival Ikusagami giving a rebirth for the entire cluster of time & space. BUT, Orochi's Eight Heads are remodeled across this newborn cluster as 8 tyrant dictators to one day be reunited together to make Orochi rise again. The 8 spirits become under the identities of ****Gnashteeth,****200X Hordak,****200X Horde Prime,**** General Scales, ****Oroku Saki, Vilgax,****TFA Megatron**** & finally, ****Mumm Ra!**** While Orochi's vary bits of darkness are formed into various dark beings like ****Aku.**

**At The Beginning Of Time**

**Malgus Universe Galvatron is vanquished in his previous Universe and slowly regenerates within a newfound fresh Universe just born. Upon rebirth & inspection, he quickly takes ownership of the single Universe.**

**18 Billion Years Ago**

**Galvatron completes claiming control of the Universe's core to build his empire surrounding everything around it. He uses reverse harness energy from the suns & planet soil to develop artificial technology & obedient life organisms to expand his ownership.**

**13 Billion Years Ago**

**4 special close life forms race groups of Galvatrons he picks as his most worthy champions and chooses 4 as top sargents. They go by the race names of The Ghidorahs, Gigans, Megalons & Orgas.**

**11 Billion Years Ago**

**One young female fighter in training to be one of Galvatron's leading sargeants finds close friendship with a member of the Megalon race & romantic engagement in tournament with a fellow species member Borodan. A Young female Ghidorah & Orga member lieutenants of Galvatron hosts the final testament showing Gigan & Borodan can not bring themselves to kill another with equal power. So Galvatron decides to have both of them & Megalon become apart of his highest elite teams after the latter shows his battlefield competition demolishing capabilities. The young Ghidorah starts to give soft easter eggs with his master on how much she has an attraction for him with the Orga working hard to help her not show too much softness. Borodan, Megalon & Gigan become heavily liked members of Galvatron. Borodan confesses after some years that he in the inside can not afford to lose his lovely companion & drill bug buddy. Gigan in return shares her feels back.**

**9 Billion Years Ago**

**Galvatron has 1 of his 5 closest devoted disciples become his equal as Queen to rule the core together. Gigan & Borodan as a duo, Orga & Megalon patrol over the Galaxy clusters enforcing the inhabitant life forms to be apart of the Galvatron's vision of perfection.**

**6 Billion Years Ago**

**A strange alien race off the Futrians appear from nowhere in a futuristic vessel. They come up to Galvatron & his 5 champions of rule offering them the power to check out what lies for them all in the far future & how to avoid the coming troubles. After some consideration, the 6 decided to take up their offer. They are shown through an oracle computer everything leaving Galvatron to witness the visions of his entire empire & allies dead by the hands of several strange shaped creatures on an unfamiliar planet. The Futrians unveil their a special set of deployer drones called Dorats that can be used to preserve every possible point in history Galvatron would get opposed. He takes the offer only to find they demand a higher cost of money than any fathomable race could offer in all of history as they demand a whopping DOUBLE CENTILLION dollars which is 606 zeros. Galvatron shows to not accept the offer but secretly has Gigan & Borodan sneak in to their headquarters to steal some sources he could use to cheat out of such a high demand. They gain some but find there on the run. They loose the equipment & Borodan sacrifices himself to give his sweetheart the chance to get away. He is put in captivity as the Futrians transwarp somewhere to cheat out another Universe. Gigan becomes cold to the heart as she is left with another honorable close mate while Galvatron makes it his goal to one day find the Futrians & take their power & money supply.**

**4 Billion Years Ago**

**One race of advanced alien life called Shobijin defect from the code of law ways of the Universe with an historic uprising that cracked the very founded declaration of Galvatron's rule leading to the first & most devastating war of all time. The Universal War where all the life forms began opposing Galvatron as they reach the evolution stage of independent sentience.**

**1 Billion Years Ago**

**Galvatron loses his entire empire to the warring races forcing him to take what's left of his armada into hiding in the dark corners of The Universe. All the way on the other side of The Universe, The Shobijin also leave the war in need of recuperating and for a new home. Galvatron swears to annihilate every last Shobijin by beginning a hunt for where they are hiding.**

**895 Million Years Ago**

**Planet Earth finishes creation in the Milky Way Galaxy. The first dominant life forms to claim Earth are the Shinomura. But several Million generations later, all are forced to make home in the planet's core as the climate shifts to be less radioactive.**

**746 Million Years Ago**

**The loads of warring alien sides develop all kinds of destructive weapons that bring down the majority of the once proud flourishing Universe.**

**592 Million Years Ago**

**The mightest warring factions around the Universe formulate a united justice system to fight for ownership of the Universal Core.**

**321 Million Years Ago**

**After loads of warfare, the united alien races finally take control of the core and enforce all the warring beings to stand down. The majority of the Universe starts to at ease with peace beginning to resurface with all the voices being shared instead of competed.**

**285 Million Years Ago**

**The Shobijin make refuge on a far corner of the Universe known as the Milky Way Galaxy where they make home on the Planet Mars. There race quickly deforms into an over unalert arrogant race polluting the atmosphere highly with some even going far to believe they are the rightful beings to own anything they want.**

**153 Million Years Ago**

**The peaceful settlement of a united Universe grows a few malcontents that threaten to tear down all the hard earned treaty laws. The arrogant self obsessed races of aggressors begin unleashing all sorts of terrorist like acts across the cosmos leaving the formed unit of the Universal Union creates several elite races of special fighters to combat the large threats while they handle the direct chaos responsible beings themselves. They consist of The Megazords, Ultramen, Spectrbots, Mega-Xs, Gundam, Beetleborgs & Zone Fighters.**

**127 Million Years Ago**

**As the special peacekeeping robot knights defend the cosmos, one near death malcontent race develops a doomsday weapon called Iron Giants that obliterate 7 whole solar systems. Each one is slowly destroyed with 1 left floating aimlessly outhere in the Universe.**

**98 Million Years Ago**

**Galvatron goes under an upgrade reformatting claiming back his original identity Megatron with an ambition for pure revenge. His fleet wonders subtly around the Universal barrier not wanting to face trouble against the Universal Union.**

**72 Million Years Ago**

**The various adversaries of the Universal Union are nearly all defeated & wiped out. But the small handful of surviving bands start forming their own personal Galaxies to one day strike the Universe at its core under their expectations. Megatron discovers the location of where the Shobijin have been hiding. He quickly has his entire armada head for the Milky Way where they shall reside.**

**69 Million Years Ago**

**The Rhedosauruses come into being & are the most powerful race of life on Earth for tons of generations standing at 45 meters tall. But they become dangerously too large as their appetite for food can not be satisfied forcing them to eat each other. The last one alive gets buried in Ice & remains like that for a long while untouched.**

**66 Million Years Ago**

**Megatron with his entire band of Barbarian Beasts raid & smight Mars. The last left alive of the Shobijin race evacuate/relocate to the next door planet Earth. Mars is reshaped as a completely barren dry world. Upon settling down, the Shobijin grow a divide in their culture. 50% view to adapt in coexistence on Earth while the other 50% view from lushery corruption in their hearts they want to enslave the native life and rework the world to suit their desires. A war breaks out and Megatron has his gang of bloodlust fighters join next Million Years are a painful wave of war on every corner.**

**65 Million Years Ago**

**The peaceful wishing Shobijin grow the faction name Mothrans and create a set of Divine fighters made by the DNA of their kind, lizards and bugs the leader of the band being named Mothra. The evil band of Shobijin gain the identity as The Atlantians & create 10 nasty supernatural forces of terror to counteract the Divine Moths. They being Titanosaurus, Megaguirus, Destroyah, Bagan, Razin, Barugaron, Vagnosaurus, Shiigan, Jyarumu & Balkzardan. Megatron's fleet is left to 9 followers, Queen Ghidorah, Orga, Gigan, Megalon, Hordak, Leechas, Grizziz, Crawlax & WidEye. To top it off, Earth itself gets corrupted by it's own creations as a neo species of Tyrannical power hungry Tyrannosaur gets mutated from alien radiation exposure to become one of the nastiest beings made by Earth Gojirax. He swears to lay his reign on his rivals and enforces captured Dinosaur specimens to crossbreed to form new super soldiers under his main command. They become Rattlas, Lash Tongue, Squeezes, Stone Hiss, Anguirus, Rodan, Varan, Axor & Baragon. At the war's end, 2 Divine Moth fighters betray their kind one siding with the Atlantians & the other siding with Megatron. They being Battra & Gigamoth, the last Devine Moth left standing Mothra herself banishes the two of them along with Battra's love Megaguirus into a rift of reality unable to break free, The Atlantians are betrayed by their monster creations & are forced to leave the war for recovery, Gigan & Megalon are brutally injured in battle & Megatron orders Queen Ghidorah & Orga to take them offworld to make refuge on another planet to make reoperation, the majority of Earth's native life is nearly all wiped out with the process of the final battle & finally, the final battle itself ends with Mothra using her bonded connection with the planet Earth's core power to form a void that sucks up & imprisons all that's left of the 3 rogue evil monster factions. With all of Earth in despair, Mothra & her creators make home on a little Island in the middle of what would become over Millions of years the Pacific Ocean and the home Island is named Infant Island.**

**64.5 Million Years Ago**

**The area where Mothra imprisoned the evil monsters oozes radiation making the surrounding miles of climate shape the area into an energy rich filled Island attracting all that's left of the prehistoric life slowly dwindling their population numbers into the 20s. The Island becomes what would be recorded as Skull Island!**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2 47 Million Years Ago-1917

**47 Million Years Ago**

**Queen Ghidorah & Orga make home on Planet Zebes & repair Gigan & Megalon into cyborgs. Queen Ghidorah grows the scheme to find a mate Ghidorah to breed some disciples to retake the Universe piece by piece.**

**39 Million Years Ago**

**The Atlantians all healed up on their Million Year War wounds attempt to take ownership of the entire planet with their new special created beasts Manda, Daglara & Gamera. Mothra counters them creating Raza Tuol & King Cesar all created from the latest reptile & mammal life DNA. Together, the band defeat the raidful monsters & Mothra uses her mystic power of Earth to imprison The Atlantians under the Atlantic Ocean unable to resurface.**

**23 Million Years Ago**

**Queen Ghidorah obtains a personal jack mate to breed with her witch gives birth to 2 twin siblings who she promotes to high leader authority. Their names being King Ghidorah & Death Ghidorah. She makes an alignment with the malcontent infested corners of the Universe to be her power collecting enemy killing colleagues. The most notable of the negotiated races being known as The Xziliens, Space Hunter Nebula M, Seatopians, Gargass, Samians, Futurians, Mechanaks & finally, Vortaak. The Xziliens have a squad make based on a private planet built behind Jupiter to record over Earth's status to Queen Ghidorah personally.**

**11 Million Years Ago**

**Earth is struck with a shower of alien asteroids which are revealed to be an alien race of colonizing bug beast that threatens to tear the planet apart. Mothra with her 2 partners fight them all down & find the root of their operation being dubbed The Legion. The 3 fight Legion & in the end, Mothra disintegrates the Queen Bug Lord into micro bits of ash.**

**4 Million Years Ago**

**Though Legion was destroyed many centuries ago, her left ash bits mutate in the Earth's climate to give birth to a new freak of nature called Iris. He puts King Cesar & Raza Tuol into a permanent unbreakable slumber & Mothra mourns their loss burying them in what became later . Iris beats Mothra down to a near dying breath. But she pulls through & kills Iris with the last of her strength. She then goes into a long hibernation slumber in the crust of Infant Island to recover leaving her supporting people to carry on their moral to preserve their home for themselves & the native life.**

**2 Million Years Ago**

**The Elite Fighters of The Universal Union are all meat with grim opposing by Queen Ghidorah's expanding band of followers & grown vicious offspring children. Gigan, Megalon & Orga not to mention give great brutal beatings on the heroes alone with their battle experience, whittyness & upgrades. Queen Ghidorah stands to the owners of The Universe's core demanding she have her thrown given back.**

**1 Million Years Ago**

**Queen Ghidorah & her band of mighty champions bring down 98% of the Universe's acupants & personally kills the Universe's peace gifting founders with her bair teeth. The once proud bots of protection are put into submission and deemed shamaley defeated outcasts. They wander the far corners of the Universe contemplating a hope to one day be able to get back at The Ghidorahs.**

**97,000 Years Ago**

**Queen Ghidorah's aligned races are gifted the pleasure of taking ownage of the Universe's most energy rich filled corners to rule. A band of religious followers called the Exif grow to deem the Ghidorahs as the one and only true rulers of all that exist & find a means of interdimensional travel to spread the reign of the Ghidorahs as far & wide it can be taken.**

**84,000 Years Ago**

**In the pit where all the evil monsters have been in eternal contemplating with another for a means to escape, Destroayh, Megatron & Gojirax come to the agreement that they shall form a 3 band of ruling for claiming Earth. BUT deep down, all 3 seek to betray the other in due time when the keys are in place at the right moment to strike the other from behind.**

**78,000 Years Ago**

**A band of aggressive alien organisms called the Elias raid Earth seeking to reformat it as their home. Mothra awakens from Millions of Years healing up & combats their greatest weapon The Gigamass singaly. But some Mothran civilians come to a negotiation impasse with the Eliass people & they make home on their Island. (Most of them.)**

**53,000 Years Ago**

**A couple of aggressive members of the Elias species escape Infant Island's barrier and run out into the world of the wild. They quickly devolved over generation as they jean bred with the native anthropoid life forms in their need for expanding their numbers. As a result of crossbreeding, a handful of anthurpromothic beings begin to grow a power of sentient awareness which starts up tons of devices in the primate chain of bloodline. **

**36,000 Years Ago**

**The Earth's climate shifts to a mighty destructive cold climate called the Ice Age. Many tracks of the Elias kingdoms are lost forever & the Elias ape crossbreeds become the first generation of humanity.**

**24,000 Years Ago**

**Queen Ghidorah recruits gladiator beings from across the Multiverse to be apart of her expanding stand of authority. But she meets competition with some of her very own children now wishing to replace her as Queen. A war rages that brings down the majority of the standing Universe. All loads of super weapons being developed to destroy enemies & steal sun power merely to get under Queen Ghidorah's nerves.**

**18,000 Years Ago**

**A related breed of apemen much like humans dubbed the Kongs reign supreme as mightiest of the humanoid beings until they raid Infant Island which drives the Mothrans to banish their whole kind to Skull Island to fight the evolved prehistoric bug & reptile dominant inhabitants for supremacy. Unbenounced to the Mothrans, their decision paved the way for a most violent war towards all the types of living life forms on Skull Island forever ruining the peaceful ecosystem.**

**14,000 Years Ago**

**What was comprehended as a vast Universe is destroyed by the overload of bloodshed. The once thought perished heroes of the golden age resurfaced with the help of their alternate dimensional counterparts to annihilate nearly every Ghidorah left. But before they could take down Queen Ghidorah & comp., she fires back with reverse engineered Ghidorah blood & the Exif's obtained power supplies from the other planes of reality makes way for the birth to a new Orochi The Eight Headed Serpent.**

**11,000 Years Ago**

**Orochi Neo brings total destruction to 3/4ths of the Universe before Iksuagami gets reincarnated with thanks to the interdimensional rifts & combats Orochi yet again. Queen Ghidorah & the others disappear in the dark corners left of the standing Universe while Ikusagami uses all his power to disintegrated Orochi down to bits. He makes it his task to venture this Universe to vanquish every last bit of the serpent.**

**10,500 Years Ago**

**Ikusagami & King Ghidorah follow the last trail of Orochi Neo's essence to Earth. Upon impact, the left ooze of Orochi Neo take on a new form the Otachis. Ghidorah aligns with the Otachi to enslave Earth ruling it as a god. Ikusagami allins with Mothra to combat back. They combine their powers to banish the Otachi & drive Ghidorah offworld. Soon after, Iksuagami makes rest in the Japanese Islands.**

**10,000 Years Ago**

**King Ghidorah returns equipt with the power to create his own elite drone army of beasts he calls Skullcrawlers. They nearly claim Earth before Mothra defeats him with the help from a family of peaceful Kongs she mutates to be large. But there all killed by the Skullcrawlers & Mothra imprisons them within an Island's crust. The last Kong makes it a task to look over the Island to ensure Ghidorah does not remerge.**

**9,000 Years Ago**

**Mothra has her final combat for the next several Thousand years against as she makes stand against the Krahostans. She then goes into a long hiatus of active fighting.**

**8,000 Years Ago**

**A powerful race of half reptile half mammal beasts called Kothoga bring havoc on the land of Africa eating loads onto every living life form. They are all eventually after a few generations driven to extinction with the last of it's being turned to total stone by a Elias jeaned sorceress human. All records & traces of the Kotoga kind are lost forever while the statue is lost through the ages buried inside a Pyramid of Mexico.**

**7,000 Years Ago**

**Queen Ghidorah regroups with all her close disciples being with the help of their long ago made allie aliens. They lose contact with the Xzilliens on Planet X and make it their task to rebuild over much of the destroyed Universe this time with the intent to ensure there shall be no more future opposition from unsatisfied civilians as they shall all be drone built. The last left Zone Fighters, Spectrebots, Ultramen, Mega-Xs, Gundams, Voltrons, Megazords & Beetleborgs build an independant shared Solar System with all grouped up peaceful life forms.**

**5,000 Years Ago**

**A dark matter emerges from a distorted opening in space & time. It lands on Earth revealing to be a reincarnation of Aku a shape shifting matter of evil vanquished by a Samurai Warrior in another Universe. It raids this new Earth but is then encapsulated in shier diamond buried under loads of Earth's crust by a mutated knight monster called Daimajin.**

**3,000 Years Ago**

**The Mothrans make their first attempt to make contact with the new arising species roaming Earth called humans. They have some crossbreeding which grants a few humans in their gene structure to master independent powers. One in particular named Imotep became overly corrupted to the point he builds a personal empire & morphs from feasting on too many loads into a Sphinx Monster. Daimajin returns to combat the Sphinx and slay him. But after the battle is done & the prisoner human captives are freed, Imoteps spirit haunts the temple of his fallen rule.**

**2,000 Years Ago**

**One Mothran human crossbreed under the name of Jesus Christ is born & makes it his life's mission to influence humanity to cease their aggressive savage traits. While he is crucified in the process, his legacy is heavily recorded and became humanity's future generations largest influence for spirit guidance towards reaching the steps of world peace.**

**1,750 Years Ago**

**On Skull Island, the warring reptile men & mammal men reaches an all time destruce status the mammal men burning the young reptiles & tearing off their life away slowly for the joy of victory. The reptile men create a special necklace made to make the mammal men commune & mind share with time to make way for an alliance. BUT, an ambush by the mammal men makes it the necklace is lost to the sea & the reptile men were all wiped to extinction the necklace being the last piece of their kind.**

**1,000 Years Ago**

**Daimajin has his final combat fighting off the Titanmen. Mutated human god beasts who enjoyed feasting on fearing humans. After facing heavily wounds finishing the last of them all as well as destroying humanity's gateway towards supernatural magic, he went into slumber under the crust of Japan.**

**500 Years Ago**

**The Mothrans abandon humanity having lost faith in their talents and megalomaniac ways of roaring their dominance towards the world's wildlife. But 2 stay around to record humanity's ongoing slow process.**

**Late 1600s**

**One being living off of the power of the Mothran D.N.A. within him named Dracula becomes a creature of total viciousness enslaving his home land of Transylvania. 3 men named Van Helsing, Alucard (Dracula's son) & Simon Belmont combat his army of Vampire beasts & slay the demon in his own crumbling castle.**

**Mid 1700s**

**Dracula regenerates & threatens Transylvania again. But he accompanied by a mad scientist named Dr. Frankenstein with a personal legion of dead body built monsters. The relative of Simon Belmont named Rictor works with Alucard & a animal siche Maria to stand against Dracula's might. Upon defeat, Dracula has Dr Frankeinstein & his own daughter make task to ensure his rebirth.**

**Late 1800s**

**Dr. Frankenstein on the brink of death put his brain into a monster with special life apprentice Egor developing a curse to turn some humans into Wolfmen as slaves to Dracula's command. As Dracula is brought back to the living, they recruit Mr. Hyde as a shapeshifter to get under the alert of the human civilians leaving the band of monsters the golden gate to strike from within. Soon, Eruope is engulfed in Dracula's influence.**

**1901**

**Monster slayers John & Rick vanquish Dracula & his daughter in the wake of Alucard's sacrifice to save his human love. Mr Hyde is cursed to live as his pretender human form Dr. Jekyll & the heroic duo unleash a spell to wipe the human population's memory of supernatural power & real monsters to ensure Dracula's permanent rest. The Wolfman & Frankeinstein are lost in the depths of fog. A man named Jax Sumner is born in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania.**

**1917**

**Near the end of World War 1, the Germon Military capture a wandering Frankeinstein & out him in a private test facility for experimenting. Scientist jack Griffon creates a potion able to turn him & his beloved invisible. But upon finding their unable to revert back to visible, they go insane & cause havoc in their city. They burn a street of houses before being cornered & taken in by the United States Military for experimenting. Jax Sumner loses his whole family in the fire. He is adopted into his best friend's family.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	3. Chapter 3 1925-1959

**1925**

**Young paleontologist Wallace Beery sets sail from London with an investigative crew to go looking not yet chartered land in the oceans. They bump into & get marooned from a Hurricane on Skull Island in the North Atlantic. They venture around studying the large sight of thought to be extinct animal life. Each of the members are eaten one by one leaving one man alive Ray O'brien. He befriends a Velociraptor who lost her pack to the band of Kong apes. The 2 witness the last war of the Kongs and Reptile champions the Vastatosaurus Rexes. Only 3 Kongs are left alive & 2 go to the Northwest while one cowers to the Southeast. Ray makes a strong bond with his Raptor survival colleague prompting him to take her with him off the Island. Upon repairing the damaged boat & sailing off, O'brian records all of this in a novel & creates a personal map leading to the Island. But not wanting his reptile buddy to be founded, he writes to be taken as fiction. They make home in Mid-Africa & sales his book "The Lost World" to become a big seller. He names his Raptor partner Vurana & she makes food hunting Zebras, Lions & Crocodiles. Ray contemplates what the discovery of Skull Island will bring for humanity's future.**

**1929**

**On Skull Island, the Vastatosaurus clan makes it their task to track & kill the last 3 Kongs before they repopulate. The mammal men go to the fallen single love lost Kong to worship him as their final hope & give women sacrifices to him to fuel his strength up. A Vastatosaurus named Gorosaurus defects from the clan upon researching records of the great imprisoned giant champions of the forgotten 65 Million Year Old War. Learning of their imprisonment, Gorosaurus makes it his task to free them so they shall be rid of the mammal infestation the once proud Earth has come to. Jax Sumner buys from a Antich store upon his move to New York City the lost necklace created from the mammal men Thousands of years prior. He puts it on to see he gains a social connection with his beloved pet Snake Vipa. He makes a life goal to research all there is about Reptiles & the old legends to fund for a film all about it & to let the necklace guide him to the prime of the forgotten history.**

**1933**

**After 4 years of development, Gorosaurus finds 7 out of 8 keys to free the imprisoned grand ancestors. Across the ocean, Jax's idea gets greenlit with film Director Carl Denham chosen to begin shooting the motion picture. They get a ship crew lead by Jack Driscoll, a copy of the map to Skull Island and lead actress Ann Darrow to see if Skull Island is real & make the film the best selling ticket award since City Lights. After getting to know another on the long expedition, they make it to Skull Island. After some observing & journeying, they are captured by the mammal men natives. Jax Sumner with his snake Vipa get separated from the rest while Darrow is put as a sacrifice to their Kong King. The entire crew kill the natives & makeway to rescue Darrow. Jax Sumner has the necklace guide him through the jungle following a signal telling where to go. Over the next 24 hours on the Island, the main crew bump into all types of horrors, Darrow makes a connection with Kong & Jax loses his dear snake to a King Cobra. But continues following the sich link with the necklace. As Kong attacks the crew throwing them over a pit, Darrow bumps into Jax & the 2 run for their lives from Crocodiles in a swamp. But they are intervene by a pack of Vastatosaurus. They chase the 2 through the trees & do battle with Kong. They fight brutally with Kong killing 2 Vastataturus. The necklace is smashed Jax being impaled in the heart with a few shards which then meld into his core. They all together fall into the inside of a mountain. One Vastatosaurus is killed by a giant Spider. The last 2 vastatauruses, Kong, Jax & Darrow cower as the spider pursues them. But a few good smash ups to the interior rock structure splits the mountain in 2. Kong, Darrow & the male Vasataturus falling onto the north side & Jax, the Spider & the female Vastatosaurus falling to the south. On the north side, Kong kills the male Vastatosaurus & takes Darrow with him back to his mountain. On the south side, the female Vastatosaurus brings down the spider & has it as a large lunch. Jax is astonished in awe looking at the Tyrannosaurus victor. He takes a beculier attraction to her show of alpha. With no home or family left, the Vastatosaurus starts to search for a place to make sleep with Jax following right behind. She takes a realizing the little humans ideal was to stay next to her so it would be safe from the predators at every corner & having them come too close grant her an extra treat. So he allows Jax to be in her presence. They make home in a cave and overnight, Jax has a telepathic interaction with the Vastatosaurus. What results is a strong aquatense both enjoying the other's attitude. The Vastatosaurus is given the name Vastatas. The 2 go off in the night to show Jax more of the Island. The crew make it out of a spider pit & get the plan to capture King Kong & show him off the world as a plus to getting Darrow who Driscoll goes to get on his own. As Jax & Vastatas venture around in the early morning, they stumble into what's the final piece of the key to freeing the imprisoned prehistoric monsters. But before they could inspect it, they are attacked by Gorosaurus demanding the last key. Vastatas battles him back but is beaten. Gorosaurus takes them to the center of the Island where there is a large temple at the core is the circle spot where Mothra encapsulated them all. Gorosaurus puts the 8 pieces together & uses the key to open up the void. But all that is brought out is Anguirus as Vastatas breaks her bonds and destroys the tombstones holding up the gateway to the void. Anguirus & Gorosaurus beat Vastatas down but before reaching death status, a Vastataurus clan barges in recognizing Gorosaurus & Vastatas as traitors to their cause. The 3 are forced to run away while southeast from them, Kong chases Driscoll holding a traumatized Darrow. The whole band meet up on the shore of the Pacific Ocean where a massive conflict ensues. Vastatas helps the humans get to their boat while fighting off Gorosaurus, Vastatosaurus King, Anguirus & Kong. But after the Vastatosaurus king is killed, band of human military intercept loading missiles on the dinosaurs which kills a few & makes the rest cower back into mainland. Gorosaurus, Kong & Anguirus are tranquilized & put in large ships chained up. But Vastatas is granted amnesty for being the one that saved the human band from the Island occupants. She is fed up, healed & Jax stays by her side supporting her for her help. She gets showed off the New York City & becomes a State wide attraction showing off her talents. But she enjoyed nothing more than her human friend & she confessed to Jax personally that she has eggs inside of her ready to be laid. Over the next few weeks, Vastatas & Jax get a private home for her to lay her eggs & look over them wondering if she should bring them back to the Island not wanting to put the humans she's grown to have fun with in danger. The 2 go through a lot of consideration before Carl Denham tries to present Kong to New York next. But the ape breaks loose & goes on a rampage hunting for Darrow. Vatatas tries to stop the ape but ends up put down Kong squashing all her dear eggs but 1. Jax takes the last egg while Vastatas battles Kong on the Empire State Building with Airplanes shooting at the ape Darrow in parallel. Vastatas gets the honor of impaling Kong in the heart & throwing the body down to the ground. But in the wake of killing the ape, she sees the ape cared for it's human friend like she had for hers. So the victory is bitter. But she at least got back at how that Kong was the one that killed her family & has his body as a lunch. Several months past & the duo keep looking over the egg anticipating it's hatching. But back in New York, Gorosaurus & Angurius break free of their sedation in their containment & make their way back to Skull Island. Vastatas follows behind with Jax coming to support. They follow the 2 through the Island up to the Northeast end where they find there is 2 other Kongs that made a baby & have just been killed by Anguirus & Gorosaurus. Vastatas & Jax find the young one is alive & save it from A & G. The young Kong owes them their live and is named Kiko. Vastatas after some facing some survival parrels comes to look at Kiko as an adopted son so to speak. Before their able to corner Angurius & Gorosaurus, there attacked by the new Vastatosaurus leader a queen vowing to kill Kiko for his kind killing her husband. So Vastatas is forced to defend Kiko's life while Gorosaurus & Anguirus make it back to the Island center & bring back all the other disciples of Gojirax & Gojirax himself. They quickly destroy all traces of the portal by the orders of Gojirax him not wanting his rivals Megatron & Destroyah taking stage as a threat. They march forth & kill the Vastataurus clan leaving Vastatas & Gorosaurus being the last of their kind. Vastas & Kiko try their best to battle Gojirax & his legion but quickly find their outmatched. But they gain help from some Skull Island animals not wanting to be enslaved by Gojirax's views of ruling Earth as king. Soon after, Carl Denham, Jack Driscoll & Ann Darrow come to help with some human military backing them up. The resulting great battle begins to shackle Skull Island at it's core which makes the whole Island start to plummet rapidly under the ocean. Gojirax's generals Rattles, Stone Hiss, Lash Tongue & Squeezes are slaughtered along with Gojirax himself being vanquished by Kiko & Vastatas's combined strength. Axor, Rodan, Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Varan & Baragon get buried under rock & washed out to sea to disappear into the sea. Vastatas & Kiko guide the left alive Skull Island monsters off the sinking Island onto some rescue ships. After being grateful there still in one piece, Vastatas's egg hatches in Jax's hands & they name the newborn Vastatosaurus Vastator. **

**1934-1938**

**Upon Skull Island's destruction, Gojirax's defeat & death & few loose end disciples of his being lost to the ocean depths, the Skull Island monsters are taken to Africa to make their new home but under a large dome of space not able to wonder about beyond. Kiko has Vastator as his younger brother like playing around. Vastatas & Jax are given peace to relax while Darrow, Denham & Driscoll become preservers of the guard of looking the monsters contained in the large doam. Kiko mates with a large female Gorilla before the Gorilla goes missing carrying a cross of a gorilla & Kong inside of her.**

**1939-1945**

**World War 2 is started. The United States group up the monsters of Skull Island to be assisting soldiers with Vastatas being leading sargant to battle Natzi created mutations out of Frankeinstein's DNA. As the war rages on into the next decade, Japanese military forces group up the lost Axor, Anguirus, Varan, Rodan & Baragon to be apart of their army to get back at Vastatas for killing their leader. But secretly, they pick up some bits of Gojirax's skin & bone to start creating their own mutant to destroy all opposition. It gets worked up under the leading scientist Dr. Serizawa & Dr. Mafuni & is named Project: GOJIRA! It is completed development in 1943 & is put on private testing for it's capabilities on Lagos Island. It grows large & strong but more than unloyal fighting back the mind control chips installed in it's head making it turn overly aggressive & monstrous. The creature is lot in the waves in 1944 after killing some soldiers in it's escape. The creation is lost to the deep depths of the sea. The military take some of it's DNA and fuze it with some obtained Kiko DNA to come up with a makeup monster. The creation becomes Kongzilla that kills Adolf Hitler & his Frankeinstein minion monsters. Frankeinstein himself breaks free & is left unseen for years. American Pilot Hank Marlow and Japanese Pilot Gunpei Ikari are lost from radar as they shoot down both another's planes ending up on what's now known as Pharaoh Island. At the end of the war, the U.S. completes development of the first nuclear weapons & drop it on Hiroshima Island where Kiko, Vastator & Vastatas were in the middle of fighting Kongzilla with the other Skull Island monsters fighting Gojirax's former loyalists. Kiko sacrifices his life to give others enough time to get away from the Bomb blast range which kills him & Kongzilla. Axor, Rodan, Anguirus, Varan & Baragon are exposed to the radiation & alternates their jeans to start mutating. But they scatter worldwide & go into comas as they start to go through the metamorphoses. The same goes for Gojira project mutating over the course of the next near decade. The Skull Island monsters are relocated for their service to make home owning the Australia Island. Vastatas & Vastator have bitter joy knowing they lost a member of the family.**

**1946**

**Dr. Mafuni disappears from public ground with the war over & his madness getting the better of him now having a distaste to peace. He's never found. The U.S. begins to assist the fallen Germon & Japanese civilians of their demolished empires & finished off corrupt leaders. President Truman funds for a search of the whole Pacific Ocean after being told by Serizawa about the GOJIRA experiment still out there in the waters. They search hard but come up with nothing.**

**1949**

**Vastatas retires from fighting with Jax standing next to her for comfort & attention. Her son goes on to want to see more of the world. So he explores much of the globe making a living wrestling illegal monsters created by passed around samples of Skull Island beats for sport. Vastator battles his way through many but ceases upon meeting Kiko's lost son who was given the name Mighty Joe Young by his caring owner Jill Young for survival in the competitive world. Vastator does his best to befriend Joe seeing he is like his nephew. After the 2 & Jill find a connection, they meet further competition by the other vicious mutations lead by their crime lords. After a load of extreme battles, Vastator, Jill & her friend Gregg expose to the world nations about the committed crimes of developing personal monster drones. So there all tracked & executed while Vastator takes Joe with him to Australia to be in peace. Vastatas, Darrow, Drisscoll, Denham & Jax take a joy to see Kiko was not completely the last to keep the Kong ape legacy. (But it would be only a brief joy.)**

**1951**

**The lost Iron Giant weapon crash-lands near the small town of Rockwell, Maine. Exploring the area, a local 9-year-old boy named Hogarth discovers the robot. He soon forms an unlikely friendship with it. But a paranoid government agent, Kent Mansley becomes determined to destroy the robot. Hogarth and beatnik Dean McCoppin must do what they can to save the misunderstood machine. During a chase through the town, Mansley without permission launches a nuclear bomb to drop on the town. The robot formed feelings goes up & sacrifices itself earning the residence of the town their eternal owe. The boy goes on to start wanting to be a studier of space & be apart of the future projects of space travel. Luckily, the micro fragments of the giant slowly start to repair themselves. But it would take 30 years to finish up.**

**1953**

**June 13th, 1953 was the date that marked the age of Kaiju (giant supernatural creatures.) as every year from here on up would see the world be inflicted by attacks from an endless loads of nasty behemoths. But ironically, the first was not the one to keep the legacy going for a century. The long frozen Rhedosaurues 69 Million Years old is discovered in the Arctic Circle & breaks free due to a mysterious earthquake tremor. The creature tramples through east Canada down to New York before marching across the country down to the Pacific Ocean. Vastatas, Vastator & Joe make it their task to bring down the creature. In the final battle in the Pacific, Joe is eaten alive by the Rhedosaurus with Vastator wearing to kill the beast entering it's mouth with a bomb. But before he could detonate it, The Rhedosaurus out of nowhere spits out Vastator being dragged down to the bottom of the sea by a mysterious figure standing way taller. With the creature destroyed, it seems like everyone should be happy & celebrate. But the realization there is a being lurking at the ocean depths even more powerful than the beast that just lay waste to 1/5ths of a large country made everyone shudder in dread.**

**1954**

**Off the coast of Tokyo Japan, the wanted identified creature emerges attacking a ship of trackers & feasts on the nuclear energy within the exterior. After that, the creature shows itself to investigating civilians on Odo Island wrecking up the Island. Dr. Serizawa confirms it's his very creation. From there, the various world leaders make it their task to find the means to exterminate the creature. But there firing in the Northwest Pacific only drove the mutated GOJIRA beast to show itself to the world. It demolishes all of Tokyo in a matter of half an hour. Reporter Steve Martin gives the giant biped radiated 50 meter tall spiky atomic breathing dinosaur it's official name of GODZILLA! It returns to the sea unaffected by the military's efforts. The following night, Godzilla stomps on the surrounding land making the Island crumble to sand. Dr. Serizawa considers using his private Oxygen Destroyer Weapon to kill the creature but is concerned world awareness of his weapon would spread a world destroying chaos. But the decision is carried out anyway as Serizawa takes his weapon with some witnesses to dive down where Godzilla is resting & about to attack more land. Serizawa gives his life to unleash the device which vaporizes all surrounding life. Godzilla himself is heavily injured but resources in one piece to everyone's shock. But due to his inflicted damages, Godzilla cowers back down deep in the sea to heal. The witnesses take into consideration that this creature is what they will have to live with for their crime of abusing mother nature with their curruptive sensations for power. A young boy named Honda Ishiro proclaims that maybe one day, Godzilla will come around to expect coexistence with humanity. But all anyone could do at that moment was hope.**

**1955**

**9 months following Godzilla's first attack, the global military go on a race to develop weapons to kill the giant. 2 patrol pilots ****Shoichi Tsukioka and Koji Kobayashi spot Godzilla swimming near Iwato Island. They land down to witness the Island break apart as the thought dead Anguirus has become mutated to stand at 43 meters tall & has become more mindless. A pure beast. Godzilla arises & battles Anguirus on the Island. They both fall in the ocean & fight again over the ground of Osaka. Godzilla defeats Anguirus driving him to burrow underground humiliated. Godzilla goes on to stomp his way to the Himalayas. He is then buried in an avalanche.**

**1956**

**In southeast Brazil, earthquake activity awakens the mutated Varan. It tears up the countryside up to Rio before across the globe, Godzilla breaks himself free of the ice. Global wide pilots use fighter crafts to lure to 2 creatures to another & they meet up in Hawaii. They battle with Godzilla the victor shubing Varan into the Volcano & making it crumble down burying him. Godzilla then disappears into the sea.**

**1957**

**Godzilla arises again in Hong Kong. In the heep of squashing the landscape, he is greeted by the mutated Baragon. The 2 have combat showing off who has the better fire power. Godzilla is largely hurt but triumphs using a powerline to strangle Baragon on the throat. He then thought the body into the sea & breaths his atomic breath all over the body. Godzilla leaves in need to regenerate & Baragon is presumed deceased.**

**1958**

**Back in Japan at Mt. Aso, an eruption brings to life the mutated Rodan possessing special fire powers. He infalmes lava on the landscape before Godzilla shows up to oppose him. They brawl with Rodan having the advantage of flying. But Godzilla shows his position of king burning Rodan's wings off & stomping his body down piles of Earth rock knocking him unconscious. Godzilla then leaves proud to be the alpha monster of the world yet.**

**1959**

**An expedition is sent to discover through the midst of impenetrable fog Infant Island. They encounter & make social contact with the Mothrans. It's at first uneasy as the Mothrans tell about their lack of trust in humanity's ways of negotiation. It gets worse when it's revealed some members of the crew are mercenaries hired by Carl Nelson. They hijack the expedition stealing loads of riches & Mothra's egg. The betrayed crew men work with the Mothrans to give them back their egg. Once a couple Mothrans are kidnapped back in China, Mothra awakens pissed unleashing her rage on the cities. Godzilla spots this & stands up to her to show off he is king. But to his & humanity's surprise, Mothra beats him down in a matter of minutes wounding him harder than even the Oxygen Destroyer did. He cowers back humiliated while Mothra retrieves her egg & worshipers. The assistance of some noble humans makes Mothra grant the rest of the city some amnesty simply leaving back to her Island.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	4. Chapter 4 1960-1975

**1960**

**With the turn of the decade, President Isenhower announces the founding of The World Defence Force an organization collected of world leaders to keep human inhabited land safe from the threat of the giant monsters. The very first developed weapon is a drill submarine ship dubbed The Gotengo piloted by Captain Gordan. They launch it to compete with Soviat Russia's counteract special independent weapon named The Atragon lead by Admiral Gyozen. There both sent into the sea to track & battle Godzilla swimming around the Atlantic Ocean. After a small fight underwater, both the ship's radars pick up peculiar readings coming from under them. They use their drill fronts & rock slicing beams to dig down & find Atlantis the lost civilization & the Mothran's fellow rivals. Taking this opportunity to claim back the surface, they attack the ships with their state of the art ships & their only working Kaiju drone Manda. But Godzilla unwillingly assist Gordan & Gyozen blasting loads of Atlantian vehicles & battling Manda. As Gyozen sees his chance to fire up their installed absolute zero cannon to kill both Manda & Godzilla in one shot, an Atlantean fighter ship gets in the way making the beam fire down at the whole city freezing them all to death & the other 2 drone's cryo tubes. Manda is freedom of the Atlantian mind control & throughs Godzilla into the power drained Atragon blowing up the ship & killing everyone inside. The Gotengo makes it back to the surface while back in the water, Godzilla & Manda part ways both feeling a strange connection to another.**

**1961**

**Mysterious storms clouds up above China which let out strange lightning & inhaling the nuclear greenhouse plant's radiation. Upon further inspection, it's revealed to be a large space squid. The world gives it the name Dogora & Godzilla emerges to fight it. Dogora shows to be Godzilla's greatest opponent yet as it feeds on Godzilla's radiation. But Godzilla finds the way to kill Dogora is to overload the beast with radiation causing Dogora to grow so large it explodes. The radiation floods the country & the civilians are all forced to evacuate to far away countries. Godzilla gets up from his 25,000 feet drop & swims into the water.**

**1962**

**A lead of world scientist investigate the sight of Dogora's destruction & find new plant life has arose. As they study it, there attacked by a Werewolf creature who is the long lost forgotten Wolfman now mutated by Dogora's influence. The wolf continues to grow until Godzilla meets up with him. They fight & the wolf bites Godzilla giving him wolf strength. The Wolfman sees he made a mistake as Godzilla claws & bites back on him making the Wolf become over infected by Godzilla's radiative DNA. The Wolf dies right in front of Godzilla & he burns it to ashes.**

**1963**

**Frankenstein is found near north Asia heading for the radiated China. The Russian forces try to catch him but find their too late as Frankenstein starts to turn large & over powerful much the Wolfman was a year prior. Frankenstein now seeing he seems to be unstoppable goes to his homeland Germany & gains joy crushing the structures & feeding on humans for fun. Godzilla arrives seeing he needs to put another new monster in his place. The 2 have combat on a legendary scale tearing at another's bodies. But Frankenstein being a humanoid was not to the level of shell & shield Godzilla's reptilian survival status was at & he met fatality as Godzilla decapitated his entire exostructure with his tail, moth & claws all at once. But in the battle's aftermath, Frankenstein's left micro bits of DNA burrow into the ground revealing he was not truly dead.**

**1964**

**Godzilla attacks the shores of Australia getting the attention of Vastatas, Vastator & comp now both much older & who have had enough of this overgrown Lizard bullying the traumatized civilians. So they join with a band of Monster trackers named Monarch lead by Bill Randa discovering of another Island much like Infant Island called Pharaoh Island down off the coast of Tonga. Further research entails the inhabitants are surprisingly similar to the former sunken Skull Island discovered 39 years ago & sanked 8 years later. The fleet head there accompanied by a large band of military forces of the United States Government lead by Preston Picard. Once they break through the heavy storm circle surrounding the large Island, they look over in awe at the inhabiting life forms never seen before in history. But it's cut short as the military start dropping nuclear deposit on the ground testing the gravity readings. This awakens the long rested, angered & battle ready Kong. Vastatas & Vastator are astonished while the 50 meter tall ape smashes up the military helicopters. The survivors retreat into the midst of the alien jungle. They all quickly find there being hunted by the Island's large predators the 2 Vastatauruses only giving the humans a 40-60 footing at best. But they find help from meeting up with some human inhabitants showed to be related to the Mothrans on Infant Island accompanied by lost American pilot Hank Marlow having crashed there 20 years ago & has learned about the history of the Kong's legacy & the connection Pharoah & Skull had. And speaking of Skull Island, a giant mutated Vastatosaurus Rex shows up & attacks the crew revealing to be Gorosaurus. But it bumps right into Kong who battles the beast tooth to claw hardcore. Kong knocks Gorosaurus down making him cower away in defeat. Kong then goes on to fight the likes of since slumber evolved inhabitant beasts under the identity of Jirass (a giant frilled lizard) & C-Rex (a giant cross between an Octopus & a Tyrannosaurus Rex.) Kong battles both while Godzilla lets himself in on the Island attracted by the surprise levels of radiation. Kong drives Jirass & C-Rex away just in time for Godzilla to be in front of Kong face to face. The 2 have a stare down before having the most amazing recorded battle of giant monsters yet in all of history. After loads of bashing into another viciously, the 2 have their great melee complicated as Gorosaurus, Jirass & C-Rex return for revenge making it a 2 on 3 royale. But if things weren't chaotic enough as it was, out of the ground comes tons of Skullcrawlers hungry for radiation & blood. An enormous duking out ensues as the entire left alive gang leave on a pickup ship watching from a distance how the combat unfolds. As Gorosaurus is about to be killed by a Skullcrawler, Kong reluctantly assists him leaving Gorosaurus owing him his life. Godzilla tears up the jaws of some Skullcrawlers & feeds C-Rex to one to kill to competitors with 1 stone. The 4 left Kaiju then face off with the nicknamed The Big One Skullcrawler combing their strengths to kill it. Jirass & Godzilla overwhelmingly wounded then leave to come back another time to settle their scores with another & Kong. Gorosaurus on the other hand stands down to Kong seeing him as his savior requesting to be by the ape's side. Kong begrudgingly accepts his offer & they rest on the Island guarding it.**

**1965**

**With the awareness of what lies on Phara Island & it's possessions, the Island is overflowed with global attention samples of life being taken for studying. But then a eco-terrorist group lead by ****Alan Jonah with paid professional assassins take claim ownership of the island & start mining the Island's oil loads at the core. But their foolishness starts to free the enclosed Hidra. Across the globe, Godzilla comes back all healed up & with an urge to get back at Kong for driving him off. But on his way back to the Island, he is intercepted by the returned angry Anguirus & Rodan now more powered up wanting to get back at him. The 3 have a duel on top of Phara while Kong, Gorosaurus & Mothra try to break it up & their battling is disturbing the troubled wildlife. But just as they make the 3 monsters stop & they all have a monster communicated argument, from below rises KING GHIDORAH standing at 65 Meters tall! Alan Jonah with his band of megalomaniacs are quickly from there blasted alive at Ghidorah's 3 heads of electricity fire with their whole operation. He calls for the other Skullcrawlers within the crust of the Island the whole Island is put into horror as Ghidorah cracks the mountains with each of his steps. Mothra pleades for all the monsters to combine their strengths to stop Ghidorah before he takes rule of their home planet. The 6 monsters look at another & except what's reality & join forces to battle their common foe. King Ghidorah shows to be unable to defeat as his legion of Skullcrawlers are occupying the 6 Kaiju while he makes radiation erupt from below the planet's crust. Hours of battle is waged. The 6 united monsters slowly take down & destroy every last Skullcrawler & with their last draws of power bring Ghidorah down enough to make him see he is outmatched & must retreat. So Ghidorah goes into space & once out of radar vanishes. For the first time, humanity has Earth's Monsters to thank for saving the world & the 6 monsters themselves look at another & see they worked effectively combining their distinct attributes. It opens up their monstrous hearts & decide there would be no fighting at least for this day & moment. Gorosaurus & Kong go back to resting on their home Island as does Mothra while Godzilla, Anguirus & Rodan go to rest near another in some mountain hills along the coast of southern Japan.**

**1966**

**For owing the 6 monsters their world's continued existence, the schemes to kill the monsters are put on hold & all operations are switched to develop space travel & see where Ghidorah went after his abrupt departure. Astronauts Glen & Fuji are chosen to lead an expedition into space. After a few days, their ships, radars detect magnetic readings coming from behind Jupiter. They go to check it to see a dark planet they have never seen or knew about before. So they land down & find the world is called Planet X. They make contact with the inhabitants The Xzillians. The chief commander tells them about how for the last year, they have been forced to relocate their living standards underground due to the arrival of King Ghidorah causing surface trouble. They tried using 2 special guard robots Moguera & Guilala to stop it. But they were ineffective in the end. So they request for the Earth's people to help them by allowing them to transport Godzilla, Anguirus & Rodan from Earth with the help of their robots to defeat Ghidorah again. In return, they offer a miracle drug to cure all known diseases for humans. The deal is finalised with Godzilla, Anguirus & Rodan battling alongside Moguera, Guilala & the refurbished Gotengo against Ghidorah on the planet. After driving off Ghidorah for a second time, everyone celebrates & the humans return to Earth with the "Miracle Drug" in their possession. But once they get back & start scanning through the listings of it's content, they find a message telling for Earth to surrender to the Xzillians ruling & that of Ghidorah revealing not only is it all a hoax but they & Ghidorah are on the same page of following the wish to take claim of the planet. Godzilla, Anguirus & Rodan are brainwashed to rampage across the world with that of Guilala, Moguera & Ghidorah. But with the help of a young lady named Solano claimed to be from planet Venus, the Mothrans Senichiro & Fukuda & defected in love with Glen Xzillian Namikawa, they free the 3 Earth Kaiju much to their thanks. Tetsuo Torii uses his special sound disrupt wave to break down the Xzillian's wireless signals & destroying their ships. The Gotengo destroys the mothership leaving Moguera & Guilala braindead. The 3 Earth Monsters rumble over Ghidorah strangeling the monster's 3 heads & pulverising his limbs. He is forced to humiliatingly leave Earth once again carrying with Guilala & Moguera following right behind him. The 3 Monsters cheer & from here on grow a liking for another as partners. Godzilla looks over at the humans who he had saved & they had in return & decides it's best to leave their residential areas in peace & he will find a special place to relax as will Rodan & Anguirus. Humanity has another cheers & consider dropping all efforts to kill Earth's Monsters after seeing the way they showed to have a heart on the inside.**

**1967**

**Godzilla makes rest on an uninhabited Island in the middle of the Pacific. As he spends his days relaxing there, he feels himself in the inside deplete in the urge to mindlessly destroy & take a liking to coexistence. He one day stumbles into Manda who has since being freed of her creator's mind control chips has been at a constant confliction never before possessing the levels of feelings a monster has had. She at first was defensive at the sight of her defeater but Godzilla shows back a changed attitude offering her to accompany him on his private Island. She slowly grows to take his offer & they have relaxing time hunting, eating & rough housing together. As the months passed, the 2 have their partnership excellerate to a near romantic status as Godzilla feels the thoughts of care for another lifeform's well being. Not to mention, she was created with some of Godzilla's former species DNA cells making her part his kind. During a nice summer day, the 2 while on a hunt for large whales & fish when they pick up mysterious activity of radioactive deposits being transported nearby on Letchi Island. They see on closer inspection a terrorist group named the Red Bamboo are abducting & enslaving cruz ships & Mothrans to do work on mining for radiation & coal to sell on the black market. Godzilla & Manda deicide to help & have some fun destroying some human structure but find the Island is being guarded by a giant mutated lobster called Ebirah, giant Condor named Ookundoru & a giant Eel named Elais. It's 2 against 3 & the fight is heavy. But to their unexpected delight, Mothra comes to aid them. Evening out the fight, The Red Bamboo are killed in the Island's destruction & the 3 monsters kill the 3 sea freaks. Mothra leaves with the captured humans & mothrans to return them leaving Godzilla & Manda a nice baffe of sea foot to enjoy for dinner.**

**1968**

**Godzilla & Manda take their relationship to the next level by ****I think you know what**** and a few months afterwards, Manda lays an egg. They look over it on a secret Island being tested for a weather control project by a human research team. Godzilla & Manda await their egg to hatch with several human witnesses anticipating the chance to see the birth of a new monster first hand (that this time will be more on the side of human's favor.) On a historical day, the egg hatches revealing to be a baby Godzilla. It quickly becomes super playful & grows a liking to the humans with their food & supplies of toy gear that would normally be used for construction. Godzilla & Manda see from first glance that it is hope that there newborn shall have a nicer experience with humans than they did. But the fun is ceased when the weather experiment goes haywire with the outburst mutating the bug life into large monstrosities. With giant Mantises dubbed Kamacuras, giant spiders named Kumonga & giant Mosquitoes called Kurohaun. The humans do their best to keep the baby safe while Godzilla & Manda deal with the massive bugs. They seem to start losing until Anguirus shows up to help them wanting to pay back Godzilla for saving him from Ghidorah's fatal blast. They all together smash up every last bug & the baby has it's first large meal eating off of the bug bits. The humans leave with Godzilla Jr as he is named hoping to see them again. Godzilla & Manda offer Anguirus to live with them on their Island to which he accepts & gives Jr a ride on the way there.**

**1969**

**In the Arctic Circle, a mad scientist named Dr. Who discovers of nuclear treasures which he mines for & uses to build an artificial robot of his own called Mechani Kong. He is met up with some Xzillians who are in the middle of plotting their next invasion of Earth & strike a deal with him to use the core Earth radiation gold to take over Earth. Dr. Who has some Xzillians go to Pharah Island to capture Gorosaurus & King Kong for mind control. But only Kong is successfully mind controlled. Gorosaurus goes to Godzilla & Manda for help leaving Anguirus to look after the kid. The 3 go over to the north pole where a mind controlled King Kong, Mechani Kong & a returned vengeful King Ghidorah await their arrival. The battle goes 3 against 3 until Godzilla creates makes Ghidorah & Mechani Kong without realizing a ring of fire which overheats the ground making the 6 monsters fall in the water with the rivals unable to swim. Manda breaks off the mind control chip in Kong & fraggs him to the surface for air while Godzilla & Gorosaurus force Ghidorah to be unable to fly out of the water. Mechani Kong malfunctions with the base of his mind control being destroyed by Godzilla's fire breath killing the last left of the Xzillian race & Dr. Who with his workers & base. The robotic ape then becomes self aware and battles his organic counterpart. But the robo ape is forced to stand down as he & Ghidorah have become outmatched. They both leave in space leaving the 4 Earth Monsters another victory. They part ways with Kong gaining a respect for his lizard rival.**

**1970**

**A young boy named Ichiro Miki shows to be the #1 fan of Godzilla's chance to being a hero of Earth & goes around telling everyone about it most hoping to one day meet the now teenager Godzilla up close. But one day, he stumbles into large cells of furr from the destroyed Frankeinstein from 7 years ago. He captures one & observes it. But it breaks out & feeds on fresh meat in the kitchen, it starts to morph & grow regenerating in a new form. Miki panics as the creature possesses the ability to unleash electricity from it's hands. He names it after his most hated bully from school Gabara. Elsewhere, other cells of Frankenstein morph up feeding on chopped up cattle becoming the identities of Sanda & Gaira. They rampage & fight each other but turn their attention to Gabara and have a 3 way battle. To end the trouble, Godzilla comes with Anguirus, Jr & Mothra to cease their threat to the humans. Miki is astonished to see 4 of the great heroes & while trying to get a closer look at Godzilla Jr during the fight becomes in danger with Gabara about to stomp him. Jr saves him & nudges him to stay put as he knocks Gabara away. Sanda & Gaira show their true strengths able to resist Godzilla, Anguirus & Mothra's combined strengths. But they end with Anguirus using his spike attacks, Mothra's penetrating stinger & mandibles & Godzilla's atomic power. There both burned up & forced to retreat. Gaira joins with Gabara while Sanda is left to fend on his own. As the monsters leave, Miki gives Jr a plause with Jr winking back feeling a little appreciative he has a few thankful civilians.**

**1971**

**Godzilla, Jr, Manda & Rodan are relaxing in the South Pacific with some human tourists observing when out of nowhere from space crashes a space probe corrupted by some sort of parasitic extraterrestrial ooze. It mutates the sea-life into large Cuttlefish called Gezora, giant crabs called Ganimes & giant turtles called Kamoebas. The monsters all made massive clash as the cuttlefish used their tentacles, crabs use their claws & turtles used their spiky shells to penetrate the skin of the warriors. But in time, they surfaced baking them all up to be a decade supply of seafood for the inhabited Islands. But as all settles down, human military agents recover some cells of the mutation jeans to find how to make the food supply fresh & healthy but how to make a specially made aid for Earth's Monsters for all they have done for Earth & humanity. As they begin work on the project, it is nicknamed Project: JET JAGUAR!**

**1972**

**Human radiation, poisoning & eroded pollution mix together & give rise to 2 of the most nastiest monsters the Earth has ever faced. The worst since Ghidorah. And speaking of Ghidorah, sattleights pick up Ghidorah's signature heading for Earth seeking another comeback for Earth's Monsters. Back on Earth, micro organisms take host of nuclear power plants & landfills becoming the final identities of Matango & Hedorah. Godzilla, Mothra, Manda, Anguirus, Rodan & Jr try to fight the toxic duo. But are faced with an extreme challenge as the 2 globs of death poses abilities no other being on Earth has. Immunity to solid strikes as their made of unfamiliar matter meaning there was no weak spot. The coming of King Ghidorah did not help matters either. He aligns with Hedorah & Matango making to odds of triouph for Earth's Monsters 35-65% rashio. The fight turns for the evil monsters favor as they weaken the 6 come to be hailed heroes. Mothra gives her life in the process to heal Godzilla up of his drained power. With Mothra's essence beating within the Lizard King, he was able to even out the circumstances while some human environmentalist work with lead scientist in discovering the means to destroy Hedorah & Matango is to dehydrate them to their core. They create a special syrom called JSDF to dry the 2 & allow Godzilla to smash their remains to dust. Ghidorah tries to keep fighting but sees he hast to leave once more.**

**1973**

**Queen Ghidorah becomes aware of his lost son's location & sends of agents to get him. After Mothra's sacrifice, Godzilla Jr & Manda too up the task to look after her egg awaiting the moment it shall hatch for Mothra to be reborn. While Godzilla, Anguirus & Rodan take up the task to patrol Earth's populated areas on the lookout for future threats from Earth & outer space. While they patrol Orlando Florida, they see humanity has built a theme park in their image. In the evacuated theme park itself, U.S. Government Agents J & K are investigating when they uncover the operation within the themepark of an alien Earth takeover operation by a space race dubbed the Space Hunter Nebula M with the intent to make Earth become reshaped in the climate for their needs & for the coming of their dear war partner's coming. As the agents start to begin sabotage, from space arrives King Ghidorah challenging Godzilla, Rodan & Anguirus. While Ghidorah shows to be much more fit for battle now, he gets an unexpected assist by his forgotten brother Death Ghidorah & former supervisor space assassin Gigan. Being 3 largely battle experienced class monsters against 3 standard warrior class, the fight becomes extremely uneasy for our heroes. Death Ghidorah shows to have extra punch is his beam fire & punches while Gigan is impressive the way he is all around with the buzzsaw chest, lazereyes, knife feet & hands, scorpion tale & whip hooks that launch from his hands. Ghidorah begins to feel he is being upstaged & gets cocky as he tries to knock down Godzilla with bare strength. But Godzilla uses this weakness to drive Ghidorah ta lay attacks accidentally on his fellow partners. With the operation foiled, Gigan & Death Ghidorah decided to regroup & take King Ghidorah in for punishment for getting them distracted & not to mention running off in his youth. Godzilla, Rodan & Anguirus see there gonna have to do the same to be ready for the war at hand.**

**1974**

**King Ghidorah is put into penalty by his mother & she has Death Ghidorah & Orga set up the invasion forces while she heads to Earth with Gigan & Megalon. Back on Earth, Godzilla & Rodan start preparing for the arrival of the aliens. The World Defence Force finishes upgrades for The Gotengo & completing work on their project Jet Jaguar. The robot is sent for testing & shows to have state of the art programmed martial arts moves & shapeshifting abilities able to grow large. It goes up to make contact with Rodan & Godzilla. The communication is at first awkward but Earth's Monsters come to accept him as a helpful companion. Queen Ghidorah, Megalon & Gigan appear nearby with Rodan gaining a amazement/attraction to Queen Ghidorah's might & features not helped by the fact she was higher above his level of strength during their battle. Jet Jaguar showed his skill on the vicious muscle bug Megalon & he eventually wounded near knock out. Godzilla had learned how to dodge Gigan's attacks gaining equal footing with the cyborg. The battle between them ends with Queen Ghidorah seeing her men are becoming overwhitted by their agent opposers with the intent to be ready for the full scale assault. The 3 monsters rejoice but then quickly start to gather up as many Earth Monsters there is. Mothra hatches from her egg.**

**1975**

**King Kong, Gorosaurus join the fray while Varan, Baragon & Sanda are discovered still alive & are volunteered to join the fold. From space, Queen Ghidorah returns with Gigan, Megalon, King Ghidorah & Orga at her side & all the aligned alien fleets from the Gargass, Seatopians, Space Hunter Nebula M, Vortaak, Tachyons, Exifs, Mechaonist & Simeon. Earth's Monsters & human military quickly begin to start losing when out from the ground, King Caesar, Daimajin, Iksuagami & Razak Tuol are awakened to aid the Guardians along with a new hero called Zarzuki. Then from outer space comes Zone Fighter, Ultraman, Spectreman, Mega-X, Voltron, Gundam & Fourtrax for triple aid. The battle grows larger as Gabara, Jirass, Gaira & a reborn Wolfman, Matango & Hedorah join the side of the vile aliens. Axor is discovered & showed to be mutated. But unlike his former friends has his original mind still intact. More aliens raid from every direction. Most notably being the beasts Barugon, Virass, Guiron, Oudros, Jiger & Zegra just to name a few. But the absolute undefeated champion of the battle part of the Simeon race was Juilrain. A lemur lizard like creature that took a rivalry to Godzilla in the field. He is later buried alive by Godzilla's atomic breath & reworked to have his consciousness transferred into an advanced sun titanium robot dubbed MECHAGODZILLA! Lost scientist Dr. Mafune is discovered having worked to setup the invasion turned insane from urge to bring war any lifeform he sees. The war gets worse as Queen Ghidorah brings back from the closed void with her magic her husband Megatron now morphed over Millions of years to be more monster like & Mutant champion knight Titanosaurus. The war reaches it's high point as the aliens start to fire up their doomsday weapon to engulf Earth into world of complete nanometal. Dr Mafune is killed by his own daughter Katzera. Godzilla gives his life to stop it. His son now all grown up takes it from there destroying the invader's entire operation with them all forced to retreat back into space. With Earth in peace again, the aliens that helped Earth help rebuild the destroyed cities while Earth's Monsters have a funeral for the original Godzilla (1943-1975.)**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	5. Chapter 5 1976-1990

**1976-1977**

**With the aliens largely defeated, the Guardians have a large rest for a whole year while Jet Jaguar is put to supervising duty. But things turn wild as the defeated Mutants Gaira, Jirass, Gabara & leading Titanosaurus & Axor start up a scheme to set free all the other imprisoned Mutants & their grand master DESTROYAH! Zarzuki goes on a persue to cease their plan. He is greeted by a human monster police gang called The Calico lead by Brock. They form a team up as Axor has all they keys ready. But a few Earth Guardians come to assist as Destroyah is unleashed onto the world. Zarzuki & King Caesar foil Destroyah's calling for the other minions by opening up a rift in the portal. But it sucks all the monsters in transporting everyone to an alternate plane of existence in a different reality. Over several several months, the Guardians meet a few new allies such as a Female Rodan like Pteranodon & a Hound like creature much like Anguirus. Destroyah gains an entire fleet of nasty helpers like Redmoon, Chimera, Erebus, Rokmutul, Barubaroi & Rhinosaurus to name merely a handful. Near the end of the battle within the parrel time, Mothra finds the means to open up back to their home Universe plain. But they must put down Destroyah & his army before they can abuse this power to destroy the whole multiverse. He creates a special monster created from the different realities forms of power energy & Godzilla's DNA. What results is Astrogodzilla as a completely albino lookalike with wings & extra arms. And worst of all, a craving to replace his brother's place as King. Destroyah appoints him second in command while Titanosaurus is left to feel outstaged. As Astrogodzilla & Destroyah start to pass into home Earth & start corrupting the environment, Zarzuki & comp.. give out another foil with Godzilla penetrating Astrogodzilla in the chest making his energy heart go haywire. In a climax of horror & to the Mutant army's delight, Astrogodzilla is turned into a blackhole that starts sucking up all matter in sight including every acquired mutant from the other realm. Mothra, Zarzuki & Godzilla combine their power with the other realm's partners to close the blackhole ceiling the Mutant Master Destroyah within it unable to break free. Their acquired partners from the other reality standing beside them in relief & are. Axor, Titanosaurus, Jirass, Gaira & Gabara go into hiding from their enemies. But the result of the black hole implosion deposits super radiation which would make some wildlife turn large sparking a whole new mophia of beasts to battle for the future.**

**1978**

**A year of undocumented radiation gives birth to 2 wild new monsters. Gorgo & Youngary. They stomp London & team up with fugitive Jirass. Godzilla, Zarzuki & Raza Tuol come to stop their rampaging. Gorgo falls in attraction for Godzilla while Youngary shows a sense of softness in him not wanting to stomp on a child. So they switch to be apart of the Earth Guardians & scare Jirass off to the water.**

**1979**

**More mutations arrive taking on the likeness of Kong. They being Konga, Bechingdas & Queen Kong. They raid Pharoah Island with Kong & Gorosaurus trying to make them go. Godzilla arrives & have a 3 on 3 melee. Kong turns the lady Kong over to the good side while Gorosaurus & Godzilla terminate the other 2 as they threatened to a harmless life form exclusive to the land.**

**1980**

**Earth is hit by a meteor shower. Across the world, they reveal themselves to be eggs for vicious space birds called Gappas. They all hatch & quickly grow beginning to feed on every form of energy & flesh they can find. Earth's Monsters band as trackers slowly but with great damage killing everyone. In the final duel with the queen Gappa, they few left flea into space but are then shot down by The Gotengo. Only one survives and disappears in the depths of black. The now redubbed World Defence Unit begins development of more robot weapons.**

**1981**

**The World Defence finish up their latest first new robot unit since Jet Jaguar (who has come out of entertainment & medic duties) calling it Mechagodzilla 2. They send it out accompanied by Jet Jaguar & The Gotengo to track mutant monsters found appearing off the coasts of human populated shores. While investigating, Hograh finds the Iron Giant underwater slowly finishing completion of rebuild. He is is filled with joy even at the age of 39. But it's interrupted as there all ambushed by the mutated crossbreed sea beasts. As the battle begins, Earth's Guardians accompany as they have war against the likes of a Sharktopus, Whale Wolf, Rat Eal, Walrus Crab, Lion Squid & a SeaSnake Bat. There each eliminated gradually. The Iron Giant becomes a member of The World Defenders. But with the show of unreliability from a few world leaders, they defect & begin development on personal war robots to call the best there is for the world.**

**1982**

**3 robots are formed by unauthorized human militaries being Kolossus, The Asuka Fortress & a Robotic Lady lookalike. During their test run to show as being superior to the World Defence Robots, they are hijacked by terrorists gangs disguised in the rank of malcontent human leaders with the intent to be masters of Earth. The robots destroy many landscapes with the World Defence Robots & Godzilla coming to cease the world domination plan. The 3 robots are all destroyed with Godzilla heavily injured as he was inflicted with 3 times the load at once of skin penetrating radiation draining blasts. The World Defence Robots transfer some power to make him healed Godzilla for the first time owing humanity one.**

**1983**

**In remote Antarctica, a group of American research scientists are disturbed at their base camp by a helicopter shooting at a sled dog. When they take in the dog, it brutally attacks both human beings and canines in the camp. The men discover that the beast can assume the shape of its victims. A resourceful helicopter pilot and the camp doctor lead the camp crew in a desperate, gory battle against the vicious creature as it picks them all off, one by one. As they try to contain & kill the shapeshifting thing, it breaks out to the surface & begins to take form of polar bears & seals becoming larger. Godzilla comes to shore sensing trouble. The Thing attacks Godzilla & starts to replicate his likeness & strengths. He tries to figure out means to attack his opponent without feeding it anymore of his attributes. Godzilla starts to do a freeze burn as a military squad drop bombs of frozen ice while Godzilla mixes his atomic breath. It starts to make The Thing's exostructure become unstable & Godzilla blasts with all his power an atomic shot turning the thing into dry dust of coal like ice. The 2 survived men are taken for questioning. But they try to say as little they can so the word of such a horrific dangerous lifeform that would do who knows what if it were to be turned into a weapon. A few ash bits are picked up by Government teams & they start studying it's matter with a plan to create an artificial creation that shall make them be rulers of earth if they wanted.**

**1984**

**The alien fleets all return after 9 years of recharging their troops & upgrading their weaponry. The World Defence reveals their latest state of the art fighter ship the Super-X. Like last time, all robots & Guardians gather together to oppose Queen Ghidorah & Megatron's ascending invasion force. But this time, they take the battle to space with Godzilla & Mothra as main chiefs leading the lineup. Upon reaching the 13th band of monster fleets, they find a mysterious new dark red shape shifting creature turns their surroundings into hell fire & death everywhere. The aliens do not recognize him as one of their troops & switch their attention to combat RED as he shows to be from another realm of time & space opening up a rift between theirs & his wanting to draw everyone in to be his feast. Godzilla is assisted by a mysterious light entity called a Melissan to make RED be trapped between planes of both realities unable to surface anywhere meaning he is in an eternal purgatory. (Well, at least for the next 71 years that is.) The process of this leaves the aliens with no backup force forcing them all to flea back into space.**

**1985**

**The Kothaga statue is discovered in the ruins of a thought to be a legend Pyramid. The statue is taken to a Chicago Museum for display. An anthropologist named John Whitney studies the creature eager to trace what this life form was & how it could've gone extinct. A couple weeks later, a meteor crashes in Lake Michigan which deposits a powerful radiation. It attracts Godzilla, King Caesar, Axor, Jirass & Titanosaurus to it's location. Mechagodzilla 2 comes to aid Godzilla & Caesar in battling against the rouge mutant's efforts to become stronger from the deposits. The radiation also makes the Kotaga statue fuze with the inner still breathing organic matter & make the saber tooth crocodile snake tiger grow to large size. The battle in the city becomes 3 against 4 but gets evened out when the meteor is revealed to be the egg of a baby Ghidorah. The young one unexpectedly helps the Guardian monsters & robot unit drive off the Mutants from the scene. The young Ghidorah sees Godzilla as it's mother figure which prompts him to take the baby with him home as Caesar & Mechagodzilla scout for the mutant's whereabouts. The young Ghidorah is dubbed Guardian Ghidorah.**

**1986**

**Gorgo (now Godzilla's mate partner), try to raise the Ghidorah to be a protector of Earth with assist from Anguirus, Manda & Mothra as how to raise a child practice for when shall have one. The Ghidorah takes a most large liking for Rodan as he shows him how to fly in style. Young scientist Miku has her first operation be socializing with the Guardians as much possible to open up the connection Earth's Monsters can have with humanity. She gets home one day to meet up with Scientist Seth Brundle who shows her his latest invention. A teleporter fueled by flux capacitor radiation. Ecstatic to show it off, he tests it on himself after doing so with many fails & 1 succes on baboons. It works & he starts to show it to the world. But unbenounced to anyone, during the procedure, a fly got in the transmitter pod with him also having being exposed to the radiation. So Brundle slowly starts to remorph his appearance & grow in size & losing his human sanity. Once to large monster size, he feeds on radiation & gets Godzilla, Varan & Baragon's attention. The Fly is accompanied by Kothaga & Axor to fight 3 on 3. The Fly uses his acid saliva to burn some of the Guardian's skin tissue prompting some more Guardians & Ghidorah to attack back. Ghidorah seeing to be the only one unaffected by the acid, he uses his strengths to save the humans & kill the creature earning his first prove of alliance to Earth. Axor & Kohaga retreat.**

**1987**

**A prince of darkness worshipping cult draw their blood on Dracula's corpse of make him be reborn. Alucard seeing his father is back once again unveils to the world about the history memory wiped tale of the old monsters (even though the sight of Frankenstein & The Wolfman already broke that.) Speaking of them, Dracula has Gabara & Gaira join him being spawns of Frankenstein while resurrecting The Wolfman. Godzilla, Sanda, Youngary & Guardian Ghidorah come to stop the undead monstrosities. Dracula turns himself to be the size of Godzilla upon sticking his fangs into a skin cell of his. Godzilla combats Dracula personally. He is bitten in the process along with Mothra making them both become possess vampire abilities. They use this feature to bite into Dracula & overflow him with so much light Earth & toxic radiation making him explode into nothing. The Wolfman is turned back to nothing leaving Gabara & Gaira to retreat.**

**1988**

**In a small California town, high school students Brian, Meg & Paul discover a strange, gelatinous substance that melts the flesh of any living creatures in its path. The deadly substance gets into the town's sewer system. It begins growing uncontrollably, occasionally emerging to feast on unsuspecting townspeople. A military cleanup crew arrives proclaiming there here to kill it. BUT, it's exposed their containing the blob creature as it was a prototype of their secret unsupervised by authority weapon project. It was made out of the small bits left from The Thing creature that appeared 5 years prior. The Blob becomes large & almost consumes the whole city when Godzilla, Guardian Ghidorah & Rodan come to stop it. All 3 get harshly wounded as The Blob is made out of a completely unsolid material. Aliens Hedorah & Matango come down to Earth to help the Blob reshape Earth in their image. It makes the fight go even worse for the Guardians unable to withstand the power of 3 supernatural glob monsters. But the monsters & humans quickly find the key to killing the trio is low temperatures. Ghidorah uses his mastered ice breath to freeze the now 85 feet tall & still growing Blob Monster & Smog Hedorah & Matango. Godzilla & Rodan are then given the pleasure of smashing them up into small bits. The government unauthorized workers try to get away from the authorities. But are cornered & put for interrogation for treason.**

**1989**

**The World Defence develops a new weapon called The Super-X2. Fellow female scientist Ekira shares with Miku her anti technology project with mixing plant cells with hers & Godzillas that could form a new better ecosystem. Miku is unsure of it & comes to be concerned of her senses as she tests it on Yokohama. It covers the whole city & civilians in aggressive carnivorous plants. The Mecha Units attempt to help the civilians but get over tangled by the plants. Miku tries to make Ekira stop. But she shows to have replaced her sanity with the urge to give birth to her vision of how the world should look. She allows her creation to take her & feed on her essence & matter becoming the queen of the plant life going under the identity of Biollante. Godzilla, Ghidorah & Mothra come to fight the infestation & assist freeing Mechani Kong, Jet Jaguar & Mechagodzilla. But then the rouge Kothaga, Jirass, Axor & Titanosaurus arrive to assist Biollante in defeating their enemies. Biollante attempts to shallow Godzilla. But didn't realize before it was too late he could breath atomic fire inside her gut causing her to explode from the inside. All her left bits scatter into space while all the plant life reshapes into softer peaceful plants with Mothra gifting them a connection to mother Earth to heal even technology.**

**1990**

**Tremors pop up in the center of Texas. There revealed to be the work of mutated worm life dubbed El Gusano. Godzilla, Guardian Ghidorah, Anguirus, Mechagodzilla 2 & Jet Jaguar arrive to fight them. The worms prove to be most formidable as they drill through the bottoms of the fighters leaving them to have to use their hearing & feel of the ground to await a strike. After several hits, they finally finish blowing them all up.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	6. Chapter 6 1991-2000

**1991**

**Gigan, Megalon, Orga & every Ghidorah go on a patrol of Earth's Moon in stealth looking down at Earth to find an open chance to invade by surprise. But as they view, they see from above a futuristic UFO pop & land on Earth. Gigan recognizes it as the Futrian race that took her dearing mate Borodan all those eons ago. She goes down as the Futurians are offering the protection of Earth to humanity's leaders. Gigan breaks in to their base being pursued by his comrades & some Earth Guardians assuming there back to conquer Earth. This is where you get to see the first brawls between the different Mechani Kongs & Mechagodzillas. As they battle their way into the inside of the Futurian ship , Megatron tries to take this chance to steal some irreplaceable weaponry & records of what's beyond comprehension to a mere collection of Universes. Gigan hunts for Borodan & eventually finds from research where he exactly is being held captive. The Guardians battle the aliens while Mothra sees what she is going for & decides to form a truce for the time being so she can find out how to stop these criminal Multiversal dealers. The duo find Borodan in a cell with him at first not recognizing his honey. After a little persuasion & proof, he finally sees it's her & complements her badass upgrade which would've made her at that moment blush if she still had fully organic cheeks. The Guardian Ghidorah battles King Ghidorah. He later sees with his Guardian partners he came from a rift in dimensions with his home plane of time having been destroyed by the Futurians. Which means is not actually being a full on Ghidorah as he possesses a heart of courage instead of bloodlust or urge to be an alpha. He comes to value his comrades more than anything as it's his only home & family. Each Guardian & World Defence there is start blowing up the Ultraversal operation facility freeing all types of life forms to be freed going back to their realities. In an explosion that almost kills Rodan, Guardian Ghidorah sacrifices himself to shield him. But his partners all go back for him. Borodan in a fight against some Dorat drones loses most of his major body parts. The 2 bump into the Guardians helping out their Ghidorah friend & they decide to combine their strengths to assist both their fallen partners. They stumble into some Multiversal state of the art cyborg material which they use to upgrade the 2 wounded monsters into super cyborgs. They then battle out against the Dorats & Futurians trying to make their way back to their home reality. As the aliens on the other side are about to close the gate between the facility & Earth, Megatron decides to allow his enemies & partners to come through before doing so. Not wanting to stir up another battle with everyone already tired, the aliens go back to space not fully unhappy as at least they got back an old lost comrade. Now under the name of Cyber Ghidorah, he becomes a part of the World Defence still aligned closely with the Guardians.**

**1992**

**With the destruction of Furturian empire, the explosion of their ship leaves a distortion on corners of the globe. The World Defence studies Cyber Ghidorah's robotic tissue to begin work on some new projects. As one of them reaches near completion, the rifts in time allow Battra, Gigamoth & Megaguirus to be at last freed of their purgatory. They inflict mayhem leaving Godzilla & Mothra to battle them & extra assist from the World Defence's latest robot unit Mecha Mothra. 3 on 3, the battle seems to go first in the divine moths & death fly's favor. Until the Guardians use their Earth bonded with strength & the mecha unit uses it's DNA studying of how to shoot at their weak spots. The 3 bugs retreat into space.**

**1993**

**The World Defenders finish up development of mecha units Megazord, Dragonzord & Mechagodzilla 3. Paleontologist John Hammond shows off to the world his special reverse engineered life forms on his private Island Isla Nublar made from the DNA of mixing the Skull Island life forms. He dubbs them the Gyaos & intends to have them serve to be apart of the Guardians & Defenders. On the Island itself, Kaiju studiers Ellie Satler & Alan Grant find Godzilla & Gorgo have mated after seeing their adopted Ghidorah kid becoming an adult now about to raise a newborn dubbed Godzilla The Third. The baby is quickly given all the attention of the human guests which leaves Hammond to want to switch everyone back onto his subject the Gyaos prompting him to free the untested drones. But due to the unmastered prehistoric monster jeans, Hammond's very creation turns beserk & bloodthirsty wanting to feed on the global supplies of radiation. They attack first Central America with John Hammond being eaten alive by his very creation. They quickly mate fast threatening to wipe out all other life on the world. Godzilla, Gorgo, Radia, Anguirus & Rodan join the latest Mecha Units & that of old units Mechani Kong 2, Mechagodzilla 2 & Jet Jaguar to hunt down every Gyaos & kill it. The left human witnesses make it their task to keep the Godzilla newborn safe as his parents are out. Both the Guardians & old robots are damaged tremendously almost to the state of going into a coma. But the new mechas prove to withstand the Gyaos attacks & powerup their partners to bring down the last few before they could make more members. Godzilla & Gorgo get back to see their child has grown a stronger liking for humans than even his father had from birth. The Nublar Island becomes a world attraction as the special Island for the latest born Guardian. The Island gets nicknamed Land Of The Jurassic Beasts.**

**1994**

**Godzilla III becomes a famous idol on human publicity as he shows a social likeability to humanity's customs unseen in any other giant monster. World Defence members Skipper, Rico, Private & Kowalski finish development on their own robot creation made in the likeness of alien warbot Moguera. It is put on it's first mission to accompany the other mecha units & Guardian Monsters in studying a Crystal anomaly that's popped up around the globe. It leaves every Earth scientist & Guardian Monster unable to find an fathomable answer to what's the cause. The crystals send beacons into space attracting the Alien army to come back down to Earth to start up yet another assault on the planet's heroes. But then a ball of crystal appears & lands down on Nublar revealing to be… Biollante now in an upgrade form. She joins the alien army as do that of the other berserker mutants. The evil aliens & mutants start to feed on the power of the crystals to corrupt the Earth at the core of their source & transfer it to that of Earths. The result of mixing the 2 brings about the birth of one of the most mighty monsters of all time. SPACEGODZILLA! Born from the crystals formulated by the thought imploded Astrogodzilla from 17 years ago who had been trying to regenerate desperately by each micro bit his efforts creating the crystals. But now having been not only upgraded & reformatted, he makes it his all time goal to might the world in the name of his fallen creator. Titanosaurus, Axor, Gabara, Gaira, Kothaga, Megaguirus, Biollante & Battra all align with him as do they all make an alliance with the aliens to be the rulers of Earth for good. They also bring back Matango & Hedorah. The efforts of the world's warriors try their very hardest to stop them. Moguera 2 in particular being a large assist. But, they fail! With little to do, Earth's Monsters & Robots make it the task to help the left humans & animal life make refuge underground with the Mothrans overworked to make room for them all. Godzilla III forms an unbreakable bond with a distroit young human named Akane Yashiro.**

**1995**

**Living as outcasts under the Earth's surface, the aliens & mutants start expanding their numbers & Spacegodzilla creates crystal fortresses to turn Earth into an enormous ball of raw crystal rock. He also starts having the mutants work on developing a means to recover Destroyah from the other reality. Godzilla III becomes a teenager & has teaching from his father & grandmother about what happened to his father 20 years ago & about how they might have to risk another world wide battle yet again. The humans develop the Super-X3. Earth's Monsters lead a rebellion trying to reclaim the planet. In the battle, Spacegodzilla finishes opening up a portal to the other reality. As he takes in Destroyah, Mothra brings in an alternate male counterpart to herself named Leobow to help save this reality as Leobows had been wiped out by Destroyah himself. Queen Ghidorah, Megatron, Spacegodzilla & Destroyah corner the 2 moths & Godzilla. Mothra gives her life & transfers her energy into Godzilla to become Burning Godzilla her last request being for his lifelong buddy & counterpart to ensure her egg underground hatches. Godzilla in the Burning power beats up the Ghidorahs & Megatron down but Destroyah & Spacegodzilla combine their power to impale Godzilla in the chest killing him. Leobow then transfers that energy into Godzilla III switching him to full grown adult. He finishes the job beating the 2 leader monsters good enough to force them to leave with the whole fleets. Earth slowly starts to revert back to normal & Godzilla III is named the title Godzilla Millenium. His father Heisei Godzilla gets a funeral & the Guardians rest while the mecha units are put into heavy recharge. Leobow & Godzilla III guard Mothra's left egg on Infant Island. Godzilla II (1968-1995).**

**1996**

**With humanity starting to settle back into living on Earth, Godzilla stays as the 1 Guardian on the lookout as the Mecha Units are in a regeneration. He works to condemn Spacegodzilla's former crystal bases but finds radiation from the crystals has made birth to a nasty race of wolfsnaketigerbats. They attack him & try to absorb Godzilla's energy. They abduct several animal lives to become larger & stronger. Godzilla in an effort to stop them kills a couple to find the killed probe bats are eating off their remains to keep going more powerful. This process ends up leaving the last probe bat to have feasted on all of them to become a massive equal to Godzilla's power in the likeness of a Gryphon. Godzilla fights it & eventually ends it life decapitating it's head & blasting the body into space. The left bits orbiting start to regenerate slowly.**

**1997**

**From under the ocean, the Atlantean Drone monster Dagahra awakens now not under the Atlantian influence. It attacks several Island towns in Japan just in time for Leobow to have Mothra hatch & help fight alongside Godzilla & Manda. Cyber Ghidorah comes to aid accompanied by the World Defence's latest new weapon Hyper Ghidorah (a completely mechanized Ghidorah). Dagahra is joined by King Ghidorah, Death Ghidorah, Megatron, Grand Ghidorah & Queen Ghidorah as they came back to see how much Spacegodzilla left in his crystal fortresses they can use for the upcoming counter invasion. 6 against 6, the battle rages the Pacific sea until Mothra shows to have a Aqua power to combat evenly against Dagahra underwater. Unable to risk a fatality, the Ghidorahs & Dagahra are badly beaten & forced to retreat into space yet again. But this time, having some crystal samples under Spacegodzilla's request.**

**1998**

**Another mutation from Spacegodzilla's crystal fortresses comes to live attacking the just finished rebuilt New York City. It is mistaken from first glance to be Godzilla. However, further inspection shows it is not. So the creature is given the distaste named of just Zilla. Godzilla comes ashore to battle the creature. But it cowers underground & lays loads of eggs in a football stadioum showing to be a asexual creature. A human team of researchers & French agents set up bombs around the stadium & blow it up as the eggs start to hatch in front of them. The angered Zilla attempts to kill them. But gets cornered & mauled by the king. Godzilla ends Zilla's life strangeling the creature with the wires of the Manhattan Bridge. In the aftermath, Nick Tatopolous insist an inspection back at the blown up stadium to make sure no eggs have survived. During the inspection, Tatopoulos gets lost in a cave-in & covered in egg gew. Right then, the one undamaged last egg hatches & imprints on Nick as it's father. He decides to take it to his private shelter to raise it. After some months, the creature grows & shows to be friendly towards Nick's crew. But when exposed to the military, Zilla Jr is put to near death & Godzilla's arrival only intensed things further. Zilla Jr runs away unable to fight Godzilla or the Military. He's lost for weeks. 2 more mutants appear in Alaska & Nagoya. They being Komodithrax & Zedus. An inspection shows Komodithrax to be peaceful & Zedus to be extremely aggressive. So Godzilla upon view decides to take on Zedus. He is gravely underestimated by the monster king being knocked a few hits of whit as Zedus shows to be a most nasty rival. Zilla Jr comes out of hiding to help Godzilla fight Zedus. The duo still unable to finish off Zedus attract Komodithrax to assist. The 3 take on Zedus for a long while until at last defeating & killing him. The 2 new monsters prove to be not enemies or a threat earning them from Godzilla as the newest additions to the Earth Guardian band. Zilla's remains go missing.**

**1999**

**With the dawn of a new Millenium on the horizon, the world starts to speculate what challenges shall be faced from here on. Earth gets invaded by the Aliens once again. This time being assisted by the Tachyon race with their personal weapon Cyber Zilla made of a reconstruction of Zilla's biological father. All of the World Defence Robots, Earth Guardians & even human forces battle them all off. Godzilla befriends a eite snake dragon fighter named Lozas who becomes apart of the Guardian faction. President Clinton acfracifes himself blowing up the head mothership. A few Earth Monsters are astonished to see a human saved the world in the end this time. The Guardians & humans have for the first time all together an Independence Day celebration.**

**2000**

**Aku becomes reincarnated fuzing with from within Spacegodzilla's last left crystal fortress. Godzilla & Lozas combat Aku on the outskirts of Shanghai. He's first shown to be unstoppable. But Godzilla & Lozas are then shown the way towards where he'll find the sword of righteousness by Samurai Jack's spirit. The sword is split into 2 for both monsters to weild & they use them not only to kill Aku for good but also to crush his essence into permanently untraceable minerals smaller than anything conceivable resting Jack's spirit forever Godzilla holding the honor.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	7. Chapter 7 2001-2010

**2001**

**Godzilla III & Rozas give birth to Godzilla IV. Video Game designer Simon Strange finishes his prototype video game Colossal Kaiju Combat. He's about to show it off to the world, his team finds the game has a strange virus in it. So they try to take it out. But the process leads it to take on a physical form as The Cyber Phantom. It hacks the city computers & has the intent to start ruling the planet with it's unopposable connect on technology. He hacks into the Mecha Units making them attack The Guardian Monsters. Lozas & Godzilla find to see the viral hack is the cause & follow the scent trace to destroy it from the source. But the Phantom drags the 2 & the other Guardians into the world of the Kaiju Combat game where they have to fight over 70 different fighting monsters The Phantom in control of them all. As they fight their way through, 2 monsters are freed of influence & align with the Guardians named Giga Raptor & Kinkuto. After 25 levels, the monsters reach the final boss Nemesis who then morphs into Nemesis Prime. Upon defeat, The Cyber Phantom loses control of the digital monsters leaving him to be vanquished by the effort of 85 monsters attacking him at once. As the Guardians are about to leave, Giga Raptor & Kinkuto request to join them in joining the real world. The 2 become part of the World Defence.**

**2002**

**Young teens start to act rouge when a mysterious drug becomes famous on the black market that makes men & women stronger & more unstable to keep calm. After some weeks, the ones that took the drug show signs of decay as new layers of skin grow under them. Their minds also start to become synced wanting to fuze another together as 1 entity. The Mothrans since the return of 2 long thought killed rivals. A Government test leads to the creation of a super human alien uncontrollable hybrid dubbed Martias. As it rampages & battles Godzilla, syncing up humans all meet up in one city & morph up into a reincarnation of bug queen Legion & reptile squid god Iris. They show to have since both of their destruction have been bonding on an effort to find a means to walk the world anew. They partner up with Martias to battle Godzilla, Rodan & Lozas. Mothra comes to assist as well having fought Legion & Iris centuries ago determined for them not to have another chance of threatening all she had come to care for. The 3 reach near death at the 3 monster's hands. But Rozas possessing unearth abilities is able to heal up uniquely & assist her allies in ceasing Legion & Iris's life force permanently. But Martias makes it out alive feeding on their power & flying into space.**

**2003**

**Queen Kong gives birth to Kiko Neo with King Kong & Gorosaurus to be witnesses. A race of aliens called Dianii are sent by the evil war mongering armada unleash onto Earth their latest creation. Project: BAGORAH! The maniac blood sucking alien wolf like bats spread globally feeding on every ounce of radiation possible. Godzilla, Rozas, King Kong, Queen Kong & Gorosaurus are the main leads in competing with the Bagorah fleets while a World Defence human teamwork unit to find the trace of the invading source & stop it. The monsters all crush each Bagorah leaving the last one to cower in space defeated.**

**2004**

**With the Bagorah project a failure, the alien force decide shutting down Earth's seattle light defences would be the next logical move. But as they start to, Destroyah & Axor insist to commence a special scheme with help from Spacegodzilla that would benefit their war for Earth largely. Vastatas starts to have in her old age visions of her thought long defeated nightmare (The Original Godzilla) returning. Mothra also starts to have haunting visions. Godzilla & Manda battle the 3rd & last lost drone of The Atlantean Empire Gamera. After an intense clash, Manda convinces Gamera to become a part of the Guardians. Earth gets raided by the alien fleets, The Guardians & World Defence become so occupied having to fight across distant from another that it leaves Spacegodzilla, Destroyah & Axor to commence their operation. They use some of Spacegodzilla's power as a key to fuze his DNA cells with those of Destroyah's sync to life & death to unveil Gojirax reincarnated with 4 times the strength & fire power & skin tissue being made of the angered spirits of all those killed during the various human wars. It was the birth of GHOST GODZILLA! But that was not enough! Axor helped resurrect his other fallen brethren & Destroyah brings back from prison Vagnosaurus, Barugaraon, Shiigan, Jyarumu & Balkzardan. Though Megatron requests they bring back his fallen troops. The Guardians meet hell unable to withstand attacks from every corner & being outnumbered & overpowered. Ghost Godzilla personally battles his great grandson (so to speak.) To the death. Rozas, Gorgo & Manda give Godzilla as much strength as possible during the ensuing battle. Vastatas & Jax pass away during the heap of the war. It all intensifies as the combined power of the aliens & mutants seems to be getting close to a total victory. But Godzilla gives his life to kill Axor's men & Megatron's lost disciples & using the last of his power to fight Ghost Godzilla one on one. His relative proves to have more whyts being Millions of years old & largely warfare experienced. But Godzilla III pulls through. But at a large cost. In destroying Gojirax once & for all, he is affected by his over toxic tissue that burns off all his skin, muscle & organs. The aliens & mutants leave. The Guardians & Defenders take Godzilla to heal him up not wanting to lose another Godzilla too quickly.**

**2005**

**Godzilla III goes under a yearly long repair with Mothra using her bond with the Earth & World Defence using their shell technology from their Mechagodzillas. He's slowly reshaped into a technorganic elite fighter dubbed as Kiryu. When he awakens, he is first a blank as his weakened heart can not connect to the brain. All the Guardians & human friend Akane try hard to make his spirit resurface. On one patrol, Kiryu's son Godzilla IV attempts to remind him of what he did for him when he was a child. Kiryu has some flashes appear that awakens his primal instincts which turns him to go wild fighting mindlessly. He's stabilized to settle down but mind still clouded. A handful of alien fleets attack attempting to shake up the top protective bands. The Guardians & Defenders battle them in front of the blank cyborg which makes his former organic bits fuze with the techno & restoring his mind. He helps battle more powerful & agillic than ever possessing tons of firepower, reflexes, danger senses & mind of courage. He scares off the little bands and is awarded leader of the World Defender Faction. He is reunited with his Guardian son, honey, pals & close human buddy. He nurtures a personal plant to start his pursuit to be bonded back with nature while bonding with technology.**

**2006**

**Mothra gets a foretelling of how she must go on a hunt for a special orchid hidden in the core of the Earth where she finds mother earth is thriving. She gets some Guardians to go with her down with Baragon leading the dig trail down to under reachable layers. Human experts see this as a golden chance to confirm the truth of the Hollow Earth theory. So they send Kiryu to lead the World Defence units to go with the Guardians. As they all dig down deeper, they eventually lose their sense of gravity & feel of how far they've gone. Before they knew it, they reached the center of the Earth. It was nothing like what any theory ever imagined. It thrived with alien looking life forms & oozed rich atmosphere. The Monsters didn't feel they were even on Earth anymore. A WD Robot checks a piece of unseen matter that opens up a warphole revealing Earth's core has a plane of existence that's easy to breach. Mothra sees this as a chance to reach the orchid she's been tasked to get back faster. As they near it's resting spot, there all forced to fight massive Cobra like beasts that guard the orchid's standing ground. Zarzuki in the end is the one that reaches it. They all then use a portal rift ta get back to the surface. Upon making it back out, Mothra tries to see what makes the Orchid so important. They witness it blossom some unleashing bits of energy on a global scale that bring up the lost fabrics of forgotten time. The monsters & humanity check them closely starting to see the details of old arts to be one with the planet's core spirit brightening the minds of the civilians about how their battling is not just for themselves but for the inflation of their world's well being.**

**2007**

**December 5th, 2007. The date that the most worldwide war was had. It started with the arrival of the Alien fleets & Mutant army appearing from every side attacking distractingly for every Guardian & Robot so they shall go to the center of operation Spacegodzilla leading for the main prize of Earth's secrets to conquer every bit there is supporting the heros. The war got inveterate as the fleets kept on coming. But that was how it went down every other time. But on this occasion, something stroke the world that changed everything forever! Spacegodzilla connected to the planet's core now unlike last time having a full connect thanks to the trail left from the expedition there last year. But as he attempted to corrupt it & turn the whole ecosystems into his own view of greatness, it backfired once his power speckled once he touches the core's center. The result preppers the entire planet with strange unearth of Universe powersurge crystals each one containing a different form of matter. The evil monsters start to harness it's features turning them each unstably rouge mad in need for more power. The Earth fighters bring some samples to study & find these crystals are beginning to affect the boundaries of their world that could if rapture eough could bring in an unfathomable force. The heroes & villains make a beeline to stop the force (for the good) & obtain the power (for the bad) of the incursion. On there way battling all another, 6 monsters are born & 4 extra brought in due to a growing opening to other planes of existence. They being a Fire Lion & Snow Wolf (who join the Earth Guardians), Krystalak & Obsidias (who join the Mutants) & Lightning Bug & Xenater (who join the Aliens). The other 4 show to be Gigabows, Tenshred, Ridley & a crazy mouse monster dubbed Clover. The final battles are waged across the reshaped lands of a frozen Sydney, Volcanic Seattle, Space Hovering London, Radiated Osaka, Flooded Tokyo, Quake Shakened San Francisco, Crashed Alien Mothership, Monster Island & finally at A Crystal Infested New York City late at night. As the factions battle for the last sample power of crystals, the monsters reach a beyond fathomable level of powerup reaching a Critical Mass larger, faster & unkillable. There fighting leads to the dimensional rift opening even larger & shattering a few fabrics of matter. It emancipate a fearsome identity long vanquished in a long gone plane of time. The Powersurge Crystal transform into bug reptile beasts that all come to fight out heroes & villains. There all forced to put together their strengths to even set a path to evening out with the batches of creatures each charged by the DNA of each one of them. There dubbed The Trilopods. The battle comes to a halt as some time of fighting gives some Trilopods the idea to merch the power surges with the oozing power from their master's entity calls. The 7 Powersurge matter & mixed up DNA of 104 monsters creates the largest most near unstoppable Trilopod. MAGITA! All the monsters efforts was not able to even out Magita proving the strongest monster Earth or any planet has met. Unbelievably agile, full of muscle & thick to the skin, the crystal spawned lizard bug also had a nasty cunning & dirty tricks of attacks to spare. But he's outpowered by his mixed power of crystal & monster DNA ruptured his energy core. It exploded & fuzed with the growing wormhole. It sucks every monster & human piloted drone to find there in a strange half dimension. There, they quickly must face off with their very lives the most nasty monster in all of everything in history shaking Megatron to the core recognizing him from his time in another lifetime. MASTER SCALES! An Authoritarian champion of an entire Multiversal cluster from age long ago destroyed over a TCentillion Universal lifetimes ago. His bits of matter been trying to take shape back to continue from where he left off & wanting to settle his score with Megatron in particular for being the one that ended him. The awesome royale is ensued with each monster getting a good knock on Scales & then shaking him to start to decompose imploding this plane of time. All the monsters make it out back & close the rift which destroys Scales forever. All the monsters loose their crystal power while The Trilopods all disintegrate which begins to restore the world's climate back to normal. With everyone all weakened, the evil monsters part ways telling there will be no more fighting for today but that they shall return on a later date. The Guardians start to assist The World Defence & humanity in restoring their hurt environments them in return owing them their continued lives. **

**2008**

**Following the great battle in New York, the city became a waste land. The Clover monster, Obsidias & Krystalak make it their home with Clover starting to create offspring that set out to collect samples of energy. He seeks to reopen the wormhole to get access to his home reality plane & lead an onslaught on the vulnerable world. Godzilla, Snow Wolf & Fire Lion come to fight the monster before they can get the chance to inflict the planet with anymore damage.**

**2009**

**In Equipt, Imotep's tomb is discovered. He awakens from his long rest & attacks the world with his raw magic only Mothra could possess. He has the Wolfman, Gaira, Gabara & Dracula be apart of his band battling against Godzilla, Mothra, King Caesar & Anguirus. Imhotep as a Sphinx also creates a death dragon & death scorpion to begin growing larger fleets. As he's about to harvest from the energy of the sun, he is executed by Godzilla & Mothra's combined power. The other mutants start to decompose to sand leaving them presumably dead.**

**2010**

**In Las Vegas, a monster of fog emerges called Deathla & is aided by Hedorah & Matango to wreck up civilian land & drain them of their energy. Godzilla, Rodan, Kiryu, Baragon, Moguera & Raida come to battle the trio with 6 only farley evening out the score with 3 super class threats. The monsters brawl ends with the monsters of smog being cleansed to permanent effect ending Hedorah & Matango's long strife of horror.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	8. Chapter 8 2011-2021

**2011**

**An alien band of rebels from a planet plagued by a corrupt justice system relocate to get away from law trouble. Upon arrival, they see Godzilla, Kiryu & Mecha Ghidorah in the middle of combat with 2 troll beast & a scorpion giant. Bular, Gunmar & Marmu. The aliens come to assist revealing there able to form a Sym Bionic Titan. With the robot's assist, the battle shift gear to aid the heroes driving off the large forces. But there's an intervention by Gigabows & Ridley. The Bionic Robot duels to 2 personally driving them away to go underground. The robot & piloting aliens are welcomed in as residence of Earth after showing their aid capabilities.**

**2012**

**Dracula returns & attempts to create a curse to turn all living life forms into Vampires. But it rebounds making monsters turn into anti vampire eaters called Reapers. Dracula is forced to get bolster from Godzilla, Mothra & Sanda to reverse the effect. One Reaper consumes Dracula but is then after slayed by Godzilla's radioactive blasts. Mothra impales all left alive Reapers to turn back to normal.**

**2013**

**The World Defence starts development on project Jaeger. The ring of fire cracks freeing the imprisoned Otachi race. They attack worldwide simultaneously as the Aliens & Mutants were coming down for their reprisal. The Jaegers are sent with the Guardians & Defenders to deal with the planetary spread fracas. Only one Jaeger survives & kills the last Otachi in avenge for it's fallen kind.**

**2014**

**The opening left by the Otachi brings radiation backup to toxicate the globe. It brings up then after the unheard of Shingamoura with a single female & male spreading the offspring. All Earth's Robots & Monsters have rough battle trying to fight without being too damaged by the extreme radiation. The Mothrans use the bond to the core to vaporize the radiation which leaves the Shinomura to all start to die 1 left. Feeling alone, the planet's monsters take the MUTO in as a Guardian.**

**2015**

**Scientist Clair Dearing opens up a tropic amusement park of specially made hybrid life from various life forms to show off as the next step of Earth's evolution. The attraction is dubbed Jurassic World. Raptor trainer Owen Grady shows how the creatures can be trained. A few greedy corporations try to take some & develope a few unstable berserk insane dinosaurs dubbed Indoraptor, Indominus Rex & Ultimasaurus. They go ballistic eating humans & small animals alike also making all the other hybrids break loose causing a rampage. Godzilla & the young last MUTO work to defeat them. The MUTO battles the Indoraptor while Godzilla battles the Indominus Rex & Ultimasaurus alongside an Omega T-Rex & Thrasher T-Rex. The 3 shub the 2 dinosaurs into the mouth of a Mosasaurs. The other hybrids are stabilized & put to have a private home to rest in bliss.**

**2016**

**Bits of Shingamoura & Jurassic World Hybrid tissue give the birth of a most terrifying Kaiju ever. SHIN GODZILLA! It appears in Neo Tokyo & battles Godzilla, Kiryu & Rodan. After some large battles with Shin Godzilla being real difficult to stop, is finally finished by being incampasitated by Kiryu's Yashiori implant. The creature is then taken for studying with Shin Godzilla's skin starting to take on the form of micro life forms almost humanoid.**

**2017**

**The aliens come down again with their latest batch of assault toys commanded by Mechagodzilla 4. The latest edition to the Mechagodzilla family & first since the creation of the original to be evil. They raid with a special nanomite swarm that eats at metal leaving the Guardians to battle with their organic possessing upper hand & Kiryu to prevail with his organic tissue. The battle ends with the monsters successfully stopping the alien's scheme at the core forcing them once again to leave into space.**

**2018**

**A monster studying industry dubbed Energyne studies some samples of attempting to find the main source of what exactly creates a mutation. As they attempt to contain there samples, it only goes demented creating a Wolf mutation dubbed Ralph, crocodile named Lizzie & a rat called Deutalios. Kong, Godzilla & Kiko battle the 3 beasts in Chicago.**

**2019**

**The aliens attack like the other occasions. But with a little trick up their thieves. King Ghidorah had made an engagement with another species member who has given birth to & trained a Ghidorah to be the most professional fighter this side of space to compete 1 on 1 with Godzilla. They also gained the troops Scylla, Methuselah & Behemoth. Godzilla & God Ghidorah have their combat to establish who owns Earth. But Godzilla loses this Ghidorah demanding all to bow to him as the new king for the planet. When no Earth imhabaters doing so, he demands they be enslaved to become the pets to the new masters.**

**2020**

**A year passes with the aliens having total rulership of Earth. Kong & the other guardians help heal Godzilla in his beaten state. They work to settle this rivalry with Earth for good. But things actually don't go so well for even the rulers as Megatron, Queen Ghidorah, Destroyah, Spacegodzilla & the rest start to get annoyed with God Ghidorah becoming more & more demanding for more resource despite the fact they have claimed all they need to last some good decades. The tension escalates after some bothering King Ghidorah & mate regretting this set up. Spacegodzilla & Destroyah confront the God Ghidorah fed up with being treated like an underclass. But God Ghidorah simply banishes them even after they taught him the ways of defending himself. Kong being the most fit to march into battle is tasked as leading Guardian & Defender to fight off the fleets of alien & drone artillery. Though largely damaged, he does his best to stay standing. But Mothra & Godzilla start to see his age is starting to catch up with him. The monsters are put to near collapse. But their shocked to find the aliens & mutants are working for the same goal they have as their creation has turned against them. They fight up to God Ghidorah turning crazy with power. A final fight is waged on top of Mt. Fuji with all the monsters trying to strike him at the weak spot. Kong dies unexpectedly as he cuts open a vulnerable spot. Godzilla & Kong's son avenge him by impaling the Ghidorah in the core which makes the hydra go through an explosive meltdown. The aliens & mutants leave this time with not as much grudge to come back. Godzilla & Mothra tell them that if they consider letting go of their enslaving ways, there is room for a possible coexistence. A few mutants & aliens think about the offer not used to being given a unwar spawning offer as they depart. Kong is given a grand funeral with Kong's son, wife, Mothra & Gorosaurus mourning the loss the most.**

**2021**

**The Volcano of which God Ghidorah was vanquished erupts unusual air untoxic or carbon. It makes plant life chance to be like a mix of prehistoric & like an evolution to the next level. Wild apes & dinosaurs are born & start fighting another under a primal rage corrupting their minds. The Guardians try to make them cease their fighting. Only a couple are maintained & help fight them fight the uncontrollable rouges. But the fighting gets interrupted by the volcano erupting up the fire of the dead Ghidorah's spirit as a flame & mechanized from feeding on World Defence techno fuze matter left underground. The result is Mecha God Ghidorah standing at 100 meters tall! All the monsters band together to destroy the raged mecha demon.**

**TO BE CONCLUDED!**


	9. Chapter 9 2022-FINAL!

**2022-2054**

**THE AGE OF D.R.A.M.A.!**

**Mad scientist Jonathan Insley creates from collected DNA of every monster there's been to give birth the #2 nastiest life form in the whole Universe! The Dragma! The perfect life form. Able to adapt so quickly & has super intelligence, speed, layers of inpeneratable muscle & a hive mind of working in numbers. They quickly kill their creator & spread worldwide in a matter of 2 hours. No Guardian or Defender is able to step up to them. All are either killed or defeated to cower away. Gamera in particular is killed. But he has a relative take over from him called Toto. But it gets worse! The Dragma's very falling skin layers mutate even the smallest of wildlife forms to create 3 decades worth of almost unstoppable freaks of nature warring with the Dragmas trying to be the dominant life. One of the most infamous becomes known to be the Servum. The majority of them each share an ambition to conquer while a handful work for the rapidly growing faction of Guardians and Defenders. Humanity decides to leave Earth and male new home on Mars to give the monsters and robots a chance to not worry about squashing pedestrians as the monster population grows faster than humanities was. The Shobijin work to help humanity make Mars a new Earth bringing plant and oxygen on the world. But they still watch and pray for their heros the Guardians back down on Earth. The alien fleets of course return having Spacegodzilla, Biollante & Destroyah use their supernatural power of a god to create a seed in the Earth which splits the entire planet into 2 sides of original and new. The clashing around Earth leave the once beautiful world now as nothing more than a warzone wasteland. The Dragmas & Servum all fall to the alien's nease with Megatron & the alien mutant band after nearly a century victorious. They drive the Earth heroes to quiver there way into hiding on the outskirts of the planet being hunted for termination at every corner. Godzilla brings in a plan to find help on other worlds with trans dimensional teleportation. So they go from Dimension to Dimension while being followed and fighting the aliens and mutants to group up as many helping hands they can to begin the great fight for Earth's freedom.**

**2055**

**OPERATION: DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!**

**The freedom fighting monsters of old & new wage heavy metal dual with the evil wrath of the villains and loose so many comrades in the process. In a great last stand with Spacegodzilla and Vortisious, a trans dimensional wormhole opens bringing more evil fleets who were formerly under the command of Megatron in his original reality. These large fleets bring down the resistance and implant a mind control device on them to serve their will. All but Kiryu are affected and the rest all serve biting as they enslave humanity and colonize Mars as well. Kiryu spends a few years weeping with all loss of hope.**

**2056**

**OPERATION: SUPER GODZILLA!**

**During a scout patrol of some alien & mutant troops, a mysterious band of space pirates warp through a black hole (opened from the constant cross reality traveling) come to challenge the alien supreme Megatron having a large beef with him. Kiryu goes to them offering the whole planet Mars and their rivalry with Megatron to be granted if they help him free his comrades. So they do an awesome battle of explosions. Godzilla with his newcomer teenage son barge in to kill many of the alien and mutant generals. But they find upon entry they & there enemies haft to battle with the pirates. They destroy each one with tons gruesome catulaties. But there all greeted by the sight of the embodiment of fear. Shokaract (Megatron's original mentor in the Malgus Universe that made the Decepticon icon that would go to bring that Universe down to the ground in crumples). With fear coursing through his veins, he uses all his power to fight him to find he can't. His sons, wife, colleagues & rivals all try to assist as hard as they can only to find Shocaract is too powerful to destroy totally. The dark god unleashes his dark magic on them all trying to bring them to neil. As he's about to straight kill them & feed on their power, Shocaract then senses the planet itself is coursing with enough energy within to rule a whole Multiverse. So he absorbs the power which starts to overload his core mind turning him into a mindless monster on the verge of implosion. Shokaract is reformatted from within now a full fledged new being. That very being is…. UNIDORAH! (That's a fusion of King Ghidorah & Unicron.) The most powerful being to ever live in the last Undecillion centuries. He obliterates his own minions and makes his way to destroy the entire Solar System heading to feast on the power of the sun. But the Ghidorahs weakened withstowe their long enemy Godzilla their very DNA & the sword of Iksuagami transforming him into the most kickass awsome being yet in history. SUPER GODZILLA! He goes off to fight Unidorah in space. The two fight the most epic thing ever! After a long battle, Super Godzilla makes work of Unidorah disintegrating his dark essence within the sun which burns every fiber of matter. Everyone good & evil bow down to the hero of the Universe. The evil monsters from there all put down their grudge with there enemies for the sake of ensuring no more wars have to be waged. The world starts to take a nice change of pace. It may seem all is well from on out to forever. And you would be right. BUT... IT'S NOT JUST YET! THERE IS STILL ONE MORE EVIL TO TAKE CARE OF!**

**2057**

**OPERATION: FINAL WAR!**

**Earth has begun to fuze from the inside as old & new matter. The planet's population starts to form good accords. Humanity/Mothrans return home to see how the world has reached at last a harmony to live in peace on. Super Godzilla turns down the role of master of the planet as he does not want there to be an all ruling voice. He confesses his love for Mothra being his life long crush since youth. Mothra starts to soften up from centuries of constant battling for the planet. Godzilla's son goes into martial arts training with a human partner Ozaki Shinichi competing largely with Gabara. Megatron goes into a phase of void in his heart having spent god knows how long fighting & killing to achieve his view of a paradise now not knowing how to feel with there being one right in front of him. His son & wife try to comfort him the best possible. Gigan, Borodan, Megalon, Orga, Mechagodzilla & all the mutant monsters work to fit in as civilians no longer with animosity for their surroundings. All seemed to look there would be no more war. But really, this was nothing more than the warm up to the biggest battle in all of time & space! It all starts with a sattleight picking up readings from the Moon of shadow figures lurking about. The Robots & Monsters gear up to head over & check the scene out. There they fight the shadow creatures possessing large amounts of resistance to attacks taking a good several inpales to kill one. But when the last one dies, Kiryu finds from within it's body a shard of gold. They take it to headquarters where they expammon the shard's properties. They see brief visions & clips of a warning video a robotic velociraptor telling about how the most dangerous life form in all of the Ultraverse is out there & must follow the coardence to a hidden cluster where they shall find… That's all our leads dig up before the shard turns to dust & take the form of a light. The light shows to be a Spark. The life force of a parallel universe robotic life form. That of Megatrons. The light warns of the being's coming & how they must follow their hearts to find the Ultraverse's salvation. Megatron recognizes it all & from first thinking, you would say it's going to be Unicron. Oh no! Far from it. Someone that's far more mad insane. A few minutes later, wormholes open surrounding Earth with dark silhouettes covering the planet. Crazy looking 300 meter tall monsters fall from them & tear of the globe & kill tons of civilians. The human forces as well as all robots & monsters fight to defend their home. After fighting several, they all of a sudden vanish presented to look axed off. From there, fleet ships come down with the mothership landing in front of the main leader's fronts. From out comes Gnash Teeth. He proclaims to be apart of the Multiversal Union of peace givers bent on bringing total grandue protection & helping hand for all beings in existence. A large percent of the population goes along with it while our main leads know better seeing there is something very fishy. Megatron tells how Gnash Teeth is his long old rival of the Primax cluster & that he also goes under the name of Megatron. He tells how he & his very enemies killed him numerous times. But he kept coming back in another Universe. There's only 2 things important to him. Conquer & rule. He possesses 0% love or care for any other feel there is. He has as of now conquered every known cluster of Universes there is ruling unopposable with his one last on his list. They work on coming up with a way to get away from his fleets & follow this fragments of map leading to whatever it is laying that can stop him. But as they do, they see BW Megatron unveil his scheme & start destroying their very home world with total ease. Only a few were able to escape all leaving in a wormhole warping them guided by one fragment of their spirit map. BW Megatron leads the mission to find & kill them all. Our leads battle their way crossing through various universes battling BW Megatron's army of enslaved beings all borg style being controlled to kill & nothing else. They gather all the pieces in time & are guided to where the home last hope for everything is laying at the main source. Our leads are greeted by an aged Dinobot telling how his & Maximal friend's battle with the Predacons & Vehicons has kept resurging their Megatron unable to be finished off. No matter how many reboots or split timelines are made. He has as the last of his kind been collecting all the strongest light of righteous matter to be held here for the last piece to be given by the last life forms unenslaved by BW Megatron to bring the being of light to life. Godzilla, Mothra, Iksuagami, Spacegodzilla, Kiryu & TFA Megatron (who will from here on out now be referred to as Monster X) combine their power with that of Dinobots & Tigerhawks to withstow an entity within the light. From there, all of the aged Maximals, defected Predacons & The Vok (inside of Tigerhawk) with stow their spirits inside the being to form it's power core. The result is the #1 most beyond amazing life form to ever exist in all of ever. Godzilla Earth. Standing at 800 meters tall, the thickest muscle, most mastered martial arts, strongest firepower & a mind that's a cross of Chuck Norris & Clent Eastwood. Godzilla Earth has battle with BW Megatron's endless artillery of drones & monsters. Simultaneously, all our main heroes battle the standard sized ones on the ground & find on the planet a Kaiju fit sized Gotengo to pilot. This all commences the start of Operation: FINAL WAR! Objective: Defeat BW Megatron & free all of the enslaved Multiverses to withdraw a balance back into the Ultraverse or even that of beyond. The Omega Gotengo leads Godzilla Earth to BW Megatron's basse of operation while having loads of outstanding battles with every type of crazy monster the mind can imagine & more. BW Megatron becomes enraged seeing his old enemies are even in death a thorn in his side. After Godzilla Earth & Omega Gotengo destroy nearly every one of BW Megatron's assemblies of monsters, our team heads straight for his armada galaxy sized fleet ship citadel. BW Megatron counteracts with a last resort decision to commence the self destruction of the whole Ultraverse. As everything falls apart, our leads have the Omega Gotengo ram into BW Megatron's base & Godzilla Earth is left to deal with BW Megatron's very last left weapon. ULTIMATE MECHAGODZILLA! Made from BW Megatron's Multiversal arsenal of weaponry & armor titanium, the mind of the most evil artificial intelligence & finally, the heart essence of Kratos & Unicron fuzed together & charged to the 100th power. As the 2 of them battle another in the nothingness surrounding all that there is left, the heroes battle BW Megatron's band of drones & he himself in his throne room. Loads of combat is made with every monster you can think of showing their moves of every kind of drone. BW Megatron on the brink of defeat, takes the 6 collected madallians of Orochi (he & Monster X being the 7th & 8th) & after a 1 on 1 with him harnesses the 6 medallions with his 7th. The result transforms BW Megatron to no longer be the entity he once was. Now, there is only… KEIZER OROCHI! It posses 7 heads & attempts to feed on Monster X so it shall complete the turn to be Orochi reincarnated. But Queen Ghidorah & King Ghidorah stall it enough for Monster X to get his spirit within purged by Iksuagami so he slays Keizer Orochi to harness all that power & reshape it into righteous. But the darkness takes it's own shape from feeding on Monster X's medallion & goes on to bond like a symbiote with Ultimate Mechagodzilla battling Godzilla Earth. The result gives way to the creation of MECHA KEIZER OROCHI ZILLAS! Godzilla Earth has field day outmatched by the technorganic mad 12 headed dragon god monstrosity. As all seems to be turning the tide for evil carnett's favor, the power of the gods of all the other ages of existence transfer their energy into some of BW Megatron's left meacherney to form of a support for Godzilla Earth. SUPER MECHA DEATH CHRIST 2000! B.C. Version 4.0. Beta Bitch! The complete wild god cyborg makes heavy work of Mecha Keizer Orochi Zillas giving Godzilla Earth a chance to heal up. The 2 then together combine their power blasts to destroy Mecha Keizer Orochi Zillas right in front of them. But faster than one could say what, the dark matter from inside the beast merges from under the darkness with the thought to be legends entities of Satan & Cthulhu. All of the darkness shatters with a Ultraversal amount of demonic monsters attacking our heroes & the 2 gods. The darkness becomes a dragon/spider/fish beast bent on killing the 2 gods & last batch of undemonic life forms so evil shall have hold on all matter & beyond beyond the grasp of forever. The last ever fight is held these heroes battling to the last breath with everything they've got left in them to ensure that once and for all, good takes ownership of all that's to be forever & ever. Death Christ & Godzilla Earth have their final match on Satghithu. After all last thought possible tremendous fight stunts are shown, all that focus is then switched to give the greatest climax of all time showing Godzilla Earth & Death Christ have their physical matter turned into a single beam of light wrapping around the core of evil itself & making the darkness implode in on itself & then explode turning all of dark & demonic into light & nature. Everyone left alive sees as the Ultraverse has been reborn with them having the honor to be the first to begin the new path of time & space history. Everyone rejoices & start to celebrate. In the last shot, Mothra states "Thank goodness it is all over at last." To which Godzila has the last line of "Nah. It's far from over dear. It's nearly…... just a new beginning".**

**9867 A.E.**

**A descendant of the first chornicalist tells this whole story to his students in class saying at the end how things were very different in that era of existence.**

**And there you have it viewers is my made up fan made story of a Godzilla Neo story. Hope some of you liked it.**

**The End**


	10. Disambiguation

**To ensure no one gets confused, this story is not a part of a trilogy in the sense of there being 2 sequels. It's more of a one character being warped to these other realities. This one is actually the conclusion of it. I hope the next 2 stories will not be as uneasy to put together.**


End file.
